And baby makes three?
by WilSonForever
Summary: This is my "what if" Will hadn't kept the secret about Gabi's pregnancy from Sonny? There will be WilSon related angst in this story. This is my first time writing, so please be nice. I do not own any part of Days or its characters. this is just for fun. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**And baby makes three?**

I don't own or have copyright of Days Of Our Lives or of it's characters. This is just a fun tale I wanted to write.

I hope you enjoy. This is my first time attempting this.

Sonny and I had just made up from the stupid fight my father had caused by putting doubts in my head about Sonny and my feelings of inadequacy because I was so inexperienced.

That night we made love was the most incredible night of my life. For the first time, I felt safe and secure in my own skin. I knew who I was now and who I wanted to be.

I told Sonny this and he did the most adorable thing, he kissed my nipple and then my lips.

I reached around for the third or fourth time tonight and ran my fingers through his hair. I don't know why, but I took a lot of comfort in doing that.

We started heavily making out, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sonny tried to get me to ignore it, but the person was so insistent.

I got up to answer it finally and found Gabi standing there. She looked terrible. She wanted to talk to me, but in private. I told her to give me a minute to get dressed.

I kissed Sonny and told him I'd be back as soon as I could.

He playfully said, "You better Mr. Horton." with a mischievous grin on his face.

She stunned me with both the best and worst possible news I could ever hear, I was gonna be a father. At first, I didn't know how to react. I was so stunned.

She asked me if I was alright?

I shakily said I didn't know but that we would figure this out together. I told her I needed some time to think and at that we parted ways for the night.

On my way back to Sonny's apartment, I ran into my friend Charlie from Salem U.

We said hi to each other and he could tell that something was bothering me.

"Will, you look terrible, did something happen?"

I knew Charlie was a true friend, since it was because of him that Sonny and I were able to make up. I just wasn't sure I wanted to confide in anyone about this yet.

"Yeah, sure, great." I unsuccessfully tried to convince him.

"Will, you look white as a ghost, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you, don't you?"

Of course I knew that, I thought to myself, but how do you tell your friend, let alone your boyfriend who isn't ready for kids yet, that you're going to have one of your own?

Charlie asked me to sit with him for a minute. I reluctantly complied.

He again asked me what was wrong.

I buried my face in my hands and with tears running down my face, I said, "It's bad."

"What could be so bad that it has you this distraught?" Charlie asked me.

"You remember my ex-girlfriend Gabi, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, she told me tonight that she's pregnant…with m-my c-child."

I was openly sobbing now and Charlie was doing his best to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

Through my tears, I asked him h-how w-was I-I going to t-tell Sonny?

Just then, Sonny came through the archway and over to us.

I looked up after Charlie motioned at me, only to see Sonny standing over me, his face became an instant frown when he saw how upset I was.

Sonny asked Charlie what was wrong?

He said it wasn't his place to say and said maybe it'd be a good idea if he gave us some space. I tried to get Charlie not to go, but he did anyway.

I felt like I'd been run over by a freight train. After a few minutes, Sonny took by the shoulders and stood me up. Him and I walked back to his apartment. When we got there, I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands again.

He asked me to tell him what was wrong. He even tried to probe me about conversation with Gabi.

I didn't know how I was going to tell him and not lose the only person who made my whole world shine.

I shook my head back and forth in a no fashion, but he was being so sweet and so calm, that I knew I couldn't lie to him, even if I lost him for good.

I finally composed myself to tell him it was about Gabi.

He just nodded at me to continue.

"S-Sonny, I made a terrible mistake back before you and I got together."

I asked him if he remembered our fight just after the explosion?

He nodded, yes.

"Well, I was still feeling insecure about myself and scared and Gabi was in a bad way, and well we ended up sleeping together."

That's when a shocked look came across his face.

"Sonny, I-I promise it didn't mean anything and it was before I realized that I didn't want to be with a girl, I want to be with you."

His face softened slightly.

"But there is one more thing I have to tell you." I said.

But he said it for me.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

At first, I wasn't sure I heard him right. Had he just asked me what I think he did?

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" He repeated a second time.

I was shocked that he'd figured it out so easily and I began to shake.

He lifted my head so I was looking him in the eyes and as I was staring blankly at him, he flashed me a lop sided smile.

How could he smile about this?

"Y-you probably w-want m-me to leave now, don't you?" I asked him with more fear in me than I'd ever felt before. I started to get up, but he put his hand on my thigh, not allowing me to move, so I sat back down.

"Will," he began, "I'll admit this is less than ideal right now, but no, I don't want you to leave."

I had been looking down as he said those kind words to me, but my head jerked up immediately to look him in the eyes to see the small smile appear on his face.

I needed him to hold me, comfort me, like he held me earlier in bed.

Sonny got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to me. He put his arms around me and held me until I calmed down.

After I'd calmed down and stopped openly sobbing, I asked him "what am I gonna do?"

He corrected me and said, "what are we gonna do?"

My eyes went wide when I heard that and I asked him if he just said what I think he did?

He nodded yes.

I took his head in my hands and kissed him passionately.

After a heavy make out session and more cuddling, we decided to finally crawl into bed at about midnight.

**The next day…**

I woke to the smell of bacon in the air. Sonny was making us breakfast, I thought to myself and had an instant smile on my face. I yawned and stretched and opened my eyes to see Sonny bringing breakfast over to the bed.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He said.

I looked around quickly side to side and then innocently pointed at myself with a raised eyebrow.

He said, "yes, you silly, I mean you."

I had to ask him how I got so lucky to find such a terrific guy?

He just scoffed at me and said he was the lucky one.

He sat down next to me in the bed and began to feed me some fruit he'd cut up, as he ate a piece of bacon.

Before I knew it, we were finished eating and he asked if I was ready for a shower.

A shower with Sonny, I thought to myself. I almost instantly became hard at that.

I blushed and Sonny could tell why I was blushing because he was too, for the same reason.

We got out of bed, threw off our night clothes and ran for the bathroom.

Sonny started up the shower and got the temperature just right.

We got in and let the water cascade over our bodies.

Before I knew what he was doing, Sonny began to soap up my back and down over my butt. He ran his index finger over my opening and inserted just the tip inside me. I gasped and then relaxed back into him, allowing him to insert more of his finger, until he had it all inside me. Then he slowly began to remove it and then slide it back inside. A few minutes later, he inserted a second finger, stretching me wider. I was panting and moving myself back over his fingers.

I couldn't take anymore by this point and I told Sonny I needed him inside me again. He jumped out and grabbed a condom and slid it over his throbbing dick. The water acted as a natural lubricant and he easily slid inside me.

He made love to me until I began to shiver and suggested that we take this back to the bed.

We continued to make love until both of us were exhausted and satiated.

Then, we really did take just a shower and got ready for the day.

I'd been so distracted that I hadn't even figured out what to do about the baby.

Sonny must have known what I was thinking, because he whispered to me that "we'd figure it out." That put me at ease again.

I asked him if I should tell anyone in the family about the baby?

He thought maybe I could tell my grandma Marlena, but he thought maybe we should talk to Gabi first.

I agreed, so that was our first stop, Brady Pub.

We entered Brady Pub hand in hand. Nick looked away when he saw us, great grandma Caroline came out and hugged us both and Gabi smiled at us.

Caroline seated us and asked what we wanted. We told her first we needed to talk to Gabi. She ushered for Gabi to come over to our table. She sat down with us.

"Gabi," I began, "we need to talk about what you wanna do about the baby?"

Her eyes got wide when I mentioned it in front of Sonny.

"You told him?!" She said a little too loudly. I told her to keep her voice down.

"I had to." I explained. "I couldn't lie to him about something this big."

"How do you feel about it, Sonny?"

"I'm still adjusting to the idea, especially since we're all so young, but I'm not going anywhere." He said, turning to smile at me.

She could see the love we shared with each other and inwardly was hoping she'd find that kind of love too. Maybe she'd have it with Nick? She wondered. Just then a table was trying to get her attention and she had to leave.

After that, we said by to Caroline and made our way outside. We kissed outside the pub and then Sonny headed for work as I was headed towards the library to do some research.

As I was about to round the corner, someone hollered out, "hey fag."

I turned to see Nick standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Just as I was turning the corner, I heard someone yell out, "hey fag."

I turned to see Nick standing there looking smug.

I instantly had a flashback to the argument with T that we'd had after the explosion and some of the crap I'd taken at school, but nothing like this from family.

I was stunned.

"What di-"

But before I could finish, here came Charlie to finish it for me.

"What did you just call him?" Charlie said with venom in his voice.

With smugness in his voice, Nick repeated, "hey fag."

Everything started playing out in slow motion after that. Charlie lunged at Nick and punched him square in the jaw. Nick fell backwards and Charlie was on top of him, getting in a few more punches before I finally came to my senses and got him off of Nick.

"If you ever call him that again, you'll get worse than this from me!" Charlie yelled at Nick.

I'd never seen Charlie so upset before, but I couldn't be upset with him for defending me.

Just then, Gabi came running out and asked what the hell happened.

Since I was the calmest of the three of us, I told her that Nick had called me a fag and Charlie punched him for his homophobic comment.

Gabi looked wide eyed at both Nick and Charlie. Nick didn't say or do anything, but Charlie confirmed what I said.

Gabi thought we should leave so she could tend to Nick and get some answers from him.

We agreed and took our leave.

I know Charlie's hand hurt like hell and I tried to get him to go to the hospital, but he said he'd be fine.

We decided to head over to CG and then he'd get some ice for his hand.

We entered CG to see Sonny's smiling face, which instantly grimaced when he saw Charlie's hand.

Sonny walked over to us and asked us what happened.

I told him that Nick's face met Charlie's fist because he called me a fag.

Sonny left to go get Charlie some ice as we sat down and waited.

Sonny came back a few minutes later with some ice, and like me told Charlie he should get his hand checked out. He again said he was fine.

We started talking about Charlie's right hook, and as I looked at Sonny, he looked lost in thought.

I put my hands on his face and turned him to face me so I could kiss those beautiful lips of his. He kissed me back and then we saw Charlie make a face. He was kidding, of course, but Sonny pulled away anyway.

"You were thinking about your own fight with T, weren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah and he hasn't been around much. You think he's avoiding us?" Sonny asked.

"He might be, I don't really know. But anyway, we have Charlie now." I winked at Charlie who laughed.

It felt great to have a friend who liked both of us and didn't have a problem with Sonny and I being together or show each other affection.

The door to CG opened a few moments later and in walked Chad.

Chad came right over and said he'd just been to the Brady Pub and saw that Nick was all bloodied up. He asked who did that to him? Then he looked down and saw that Charlie's hand had ice on it. His eyes got wide for a moment.

"Hey, wait a minute," I asked, "why were you at Brady Pub?"

"Abby wanted to meet there for lunch." Chad said.

Chad patted Charlie on the shoulder and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now myself."

We all laughed again and then Sonny said he had to get back to work, but that we were welcome to stay around. Charlie and I both agreed.

After about an hour, Charlie decided that he needed to go, but said he'd go to get his hand looked at.

That just left me, Sonny and Chad at CG.

"Good, now that we're alone," Chad began, "there's something you guys have to know about Gabi.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys remember the explosion?"

We both nodded yes, how could we forget?

"Well, Gabi was responsible for Melanie getting kidnapped because she was obsessed with me." Chad said.

We asked him to explain how this could be.

He went on to explain that he'd overheard Andrew say he was going to tell everyone it was all her doing, just before he died.

I sat there shocked, as did Sonny. I knew Chad hated Gabi but never knew why until now.

I knew right then and there that I couldn't let my baby be raised by someone like her and my homophobic cousin.

Sonny and I stepped away for a minute and I asked him if we should let Chad know about the baby? Sonny said that it was probably a good idea and that Chad could help us.

But before we could say anything, Gabi came rushing into CG demanding answers about the fight.

When I said it was about him calling me a fag, which angered both Sonny again and Chad, she explained he didn't mean it, just that he was uncomfortable with us showing affection for each other in public.

I was aghast that she would accept his explanation so easily and disregard what was so apparent to the rest of us.

Last thing she said before she turned to leave was, "Will, we're all gonna have to figure out a way to get along for the sake of the baby because I love Nick and am gonna marry him."

Chad turned and stared at us. "Baby? What baby?"

I sighed, frowned and looked at Sonny, who reached out and squeezed my hand.

That gave me the little bit of courage I needed to tell him that the baby she was talking about was mine.

He was shocked by the news, trying to take it all in and then looked to Sonny, who had put his arm protectively around my shoulders. I was shaking again, of course.

Then Chad said, "well we can't let that bitch and her homophobic fiancé raise your baby!"

Chad then said he was gonna do some digging into Nick's time in prison and see if anything was there we could use against him.

After he left and we were left alone, Sonny could see I was concerned and asked me what was wrong?

I told him there was something bad that I'd done in my past.

He asked me to tell him about it.

I told him about 5 years ago in an effort to save my mom and our family from the DiMera's, I shot EJ in the back.

I got scared when he didn't say anything at first, so I spoke again.

"Y-you don't want anything to do with this now, do you?" I asked, feeling myself on the brink of losing it again, including Sonny.

I know he knew how ruthless the DiMera's could be, but would that even matter to him? I thought.

I decided to turn to leave, but I didn't get very far before I felt a hand on my arm stopping me.

When I turned to face him again, all I saw was love staring back at me. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I thought to myself, how did I get so lucky to find someone who loved me this much?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With tears welling up in my eyes, I looked back at and into Sonny's chocolate brown eyes, that only showed love back at me in them.

"How did I get so lucky to find a man like Sonny?" I thought to myself.

Before I could even think of anything else, Sonny took me in his arms again and held me until I calmed down once again.

I was stronger than this, I knew it, but for some reason, I didn't feel very strong right then. Sonny had quickly become my rock and I hoped he always would be.

"I'll always be your rock, Will, the one person in your life you can always turn to."

Had I said that out loud or was he a mind reader too? I chuckled to myself as I chocked back a sob.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"You'll think it's dumb, but for a minute I thought you were a mind reader." I said.

"It isn't dumb, Will, but I thought it was something you needed to hear."

"Why don't you go wash your face and then I'll close up early, since there aren't any customers and we can grab a late dinner."

I thought that sounded like a great idea. I kissed him and then went to the bathroom to freshen up.

(Sonny's POV)

I asked Will if he wanted to go freshen up in the bathroom while I closed up early since we were empty and we could catch a late dinner?

He thought a pretty good idea and left me to put the closed sign on the door.

Just as I was about to, Brian appeared out of nowhere and asked me if I'd dropped the zero yet to get with him?

I knew he was talking about Will, my Will, and the mere mention of him being called a zero made my blood boil, so I laid into him.

"No, Brian I haven't and I'm not ever dropping him! He's twice the man you'll ever be!" I yelled with so much venom in my voice.

(Will's POV)

I heard shouting coming from the lounge room and what I saw shocked me. Brian was kissing Sonny on the lips. Their eyes locked on me and then Sonny pushed Brian off of him and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing?

Brian smugly said, "I wanted you to see what you were giving up by staying with the zero," pointing at me. And with that Brian left.

I didn't know what to think. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me and I forgot to breathe. I finally had to sit down and was gasping for air.

Sonny ran over to me and knelt before me whispering, "Will, baby, breathe, it's ok." He said this a few times while stroking his hand over my leg.

I couldn't understand what was happening to me, I'd never felt like this before. Not with Mia and not with Gabi. These feelings were all so new to me, foreign to me. It was love, jealousy and heartbreak all mixed into one. I had to get out of there, but as I tried to get up, I fell back down. I didn't realize how weak I'd felt. I hadn't eaten in hours and combined with how I was feeling, I could barely move.

Sonny made me promise that I'd stay put as he went to get me something to drink and eat. I just nodded as he got up and walked away to behind the counter. A few seconds later, he returned with a glass of water and a scone for me to eat.

I drank the glass of water in one big gulp and then started to munch hesitantly on the scone Sonny had brought me.

"Will," Sonny began, "you have to know, that I would never hurt you by kissing Brian. I didn't want him kissing me, but he did it anyway. I'm sorry."

I was so used to Sonny being the strong one, the one so put together, but now I was seeing the vulnerable side of him, he was just as afraid of losing me as I had been at losing him.

His chocolate brown eyes, that I could get lost in for hours now had tears in them.

I couldn't stand to see him like that, so I reached out and wrapped my arms around him and then he wrapped his arms around me. I instinctively ran my hands through his hair again and pulled him to me until our lips met and we kissed each other with all the love we shared for each other.

I think we both realized at that moment, this wasn't going to be an easy relationship, but it was one we both wanted.

Now, we needed to just get Nick out of the way. At that moment, I was disgusted that we were related at all.

But I wasn't going to let him or Brian mess up our evening.

When we finally got ourselves composed enough, we finished closing CG up and headed out for a late dinner.

We were walking through Horton Town Square after our meal when we saw my grandma Kate and Rafe talking to each other. I wondered what they were doing out together.

Kate saw us walking through and motioned for us to come over.

"Hi, boys." Kate said.

"Hi grandma." I said, as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Mrs. DiMera." Sonny said.

"It looks like you boys made up from that fight you had?" She asked.

"Yeah, we made up and are doing okay now." I said.

We chit chatted for a few minutes, but the whole time Rafe scowled at me. I wondered if Gabi had told him I got her pregnant?

Kate nudged him in the arm and that got him to look at her. She gave him one of her death glares. He softened his stare at me a little after that.

I began to fake yawn after that as a sign I wanted to go home, well back to Sonny's apartment anyway.

We said our bye's to Kate and Rafe and left to go home.

(Kate's POV)

"What the hell was that about earlier with Will?" Kate asked.

"I'm still upset with him." Rafe said.

"I know you told me that, but you haven't told me why."

"It isn't my place to tell you, go ask your grandson."

Just then, Rafe stomped off, leaving Kate standing there with a million questions. They wouldn't get answered tonight, but she vowed to get some answers tomorrow.

(Will's POV)

"Do you think Rafe knows I got Gabi pregnant?" I asked Sonny as soon as we got inside his apartment.

"He just might, but I wonder what Kate was doing out with him?" Sonny asked.

"That seemed odd to me too." I said.

"Well, we've both had a long and trying day, let's get ready for bed and I'll hold you until you go to sleep." Sonny said.

"How do you always know what I need?" I asked.

"Because Will I know you better than anybody does." Sonny said with a smile and twinkle in his eye.

I was both happy and sad at the same time. I began to frown. Sonny saw that and asked me what was wrong?

"As great as you've been about all this, I feel like I'm being unfair to you asking or expecting you to help me with the baby." I said with tears welling up again.

I stared at the floor trying to avoid his gaze, but he lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Will," he began, "I'll admit I wasn't expecting to have an instant family at such a young age, and I'm not sure how this will work, but I'm sticking by you and I'll help you any way I can, because I love you."

I perked up at the last part.

"D-did y-you j-just say what I think you did?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, Will, I love you and I'm sticking by you." He repeated.

I leaned into him and we kissed with so much fire that by the time I pulled away, I was truly breathless. So was he.

Sonny suggested that he would take care of me tonight.

I asked him how?

He said he would give me an all over massage.

He told me to undress and to lay on the bed on my stomach.

I'm not even sure where it came from, but before I knew it, he was squeezing some warm liquid on my back. He said it was warming massage gel.

Sonny started at my sore shoulders. He kneaded into the muscles of my back, running circles along my spine, working all the tension I had built up out of my back. When he got to the small of my back, he ran a finger along my crack and poked at my hole. When I didn't protest, he inserted it to the first knuckle and slowly began to move it back and forth, inserting a little more with each forward thrust, until it was all the way in. I was moaning with pleasure. He leaned in to my ear and asked if I felt up to being made love to?

I turned my head and said with a husky voice, "Yes, make love to me Sonny."

He continued to prep me for his entry for the next 10 minutes, then with his right index finger and thumb, he slowly entered me. He was slow and very loving for a while, until he asked if he could go faster?

I was feeling so light headed and loved that all I could do is nod yes at him.

He sped up his pace until he came inside me in the condom he was wearing, then he asked me to flip over on my back so he could help me climax.

He rubbed over my firm pecs and flat stomach and teased me for a few minutes by ignoring my hard, throbbing dick, by barely rubbing past the base and blowing on it a few times. That would make it twitch and bounce.

I begged him after that for release and before I knew it, he had all of me in his mouth.

"He is an expert at this." I thought. My insecurities threatening to come to the surface, but I quickly set them aside and allowed myself to be consumed up in the love and lust I was feeling at the moment.

A few minutes later, I was filling his mouth with my seed. After he was done cleaning me up with his tongue, I pulled him up to me and shared an open mouthed kiss with him, before he laid down beside me to catch his breathe.

"That was incredible, you know that." I said looking deep into his eyes. I could get lost in those eyes I thought.

"For me, too." He said.

After a minute of two of silence, he could sense that something was on my mind.

"Will, is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I knew he was right, we promised each other no secrets and he said I should never feel inadequate around him, but now I was.

"I h-hope I'm as good as you at making love and giving you a bj as you are." I said with a sheepish look on my face. I could feel the heat rush to my face and my face flush from embarrassment.

He chuckled for about a minute, but when he saw my expression go sour, he stopped.

"Will, nobody's good their first time, I know I sure wasn't. I was scared and nervous, but over time I built up confidence in myself and you will too."

He smiled at me, he million watt smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I-I'm just not used to sharing my feelings like this with anyone." I said.

"I always had to be the strong one, to take care of my mom and my siblings…" I trailed off.

"Well, you don't have to always be strong with me, Will. I'll always be your rock and love you." Sonny said.

"I love you too, Sonny. More than I ever thought I could love someone else."

We leaned in and kissed each other, but I had to pull away suddenly to yawn. I guess that love session really wore me out, I thought to myself.

And that's how we went to bed, wrapped in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I slept through the night pretty calmly, until I suddenly found myself alone in my dorm room. Gabi and Nick had just taken my baby away and Sonny was nowhere.

I screamed out in my sleep, "NO! Why is this happening to me?!"

Then I felt something that shook me out of my nightmare.

"Wi-Will, b-baby, please wake up for me, you're scaring me." The voice said.

My eyes shot open immediately, filled with tears, I couldn't focus for a minute, until I realized it was Sonny who had woken me up.

I clung to him as he rubbed my back soothingly trying to calm me down.

After several long minutes, I began to calm down and my breathing returned to a more normal pace.

I looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and what was staring back at me was all the concern in the world.

"Will," he began, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-it was awful Sonny."

He ran his hand along my cheek and it gave me the comfort I needed to continue.

"Gabi and Nick had t-taken my baby away and you where nowhere to be found."

For a second he didn't say anything. Had I forgotten to tell him about the baby? I thought.

"Will, that is NOT going to happen, I won't let it and I am NOT going anywhere either."

"A-are y-you sure Sonny? Do you wanna raise my baby with me?" I was feeling so frightened as I asked him.

"Our baby," he corrected me again. "Yes, I do Will. I want to help you raise our child."

Tears welled up in my eyes again, but they were happy tears. I still had to think how lucky I was to have him.

"And before you say it, yes, I'm scared too, but we can get through anything together."

"How do you always know what to say?"

"Because, I know you Will, better than anyone else does."

We leaned into each other and kissed passionately. I was really getting into it, just as my phone vibrated. I reached behind me and saw that my 8:30 am class was cancelled.

I wiggled my eyebrows at Sonny and he got the message.

"You're a horn dog, ya know that?" He said with a wink and a smirk. I playfully hit his arm.

"Only for you big boy." I said back with as straight a face as possible, but I couldn't contain my laughter for more than two seconds before Sonny wrestled me on the bed and held me down as he tickled me mercilessly til I had tears in my eyes again. I begged him to stop then and he leaned down and kissed me.

Sonny said we should get showered because he needed to get to the coffee house. He said I could help him out there as he started to remove his shirt. I jumped up and within a minute we were naked and running to the bathroom. Sonny got the water temp just right and we climbed in. Before Sonny could protest, I got down on my knees and grabbed at his throbbing dick and wrapped my lips around the tip. I knew I was still pretty new to this, but I tried to remember to not use teeth as he had said. It didn't take him long to start thrusting forward and within a few minutes, he was shooting his load down my throat. After he caught his breathe, he lifted me up and kissed me.

"That was great babe, but what brought that on?" He asked.

"What? I can't not want to service my boyfriend?" I said with a wink.

"Well, of course you can, anytime you want." He said with a smile.

We now had to hurry so he wasn't too much later for work. We were out the door ten minutes later and arrived just in time to see a few people waiting outside to come in. Grandma Marlena was one of them. I quickly asked Sonny if I should tell her about the baby?

He said, "yeah."

I sighed. He patted me on the back.

After Sonny opened the door, the patrons began to file in.

I grabbed an apron and we set about to get the people their morning cup of joe.

Grandma Marlena was patient and waited until the morning commuters and college kids got their coffee, before I got her her usual cup of tea.

I looked back at Sonny who just nodded. That gave me the confidence I needed to tell her about Gabi and the baby.

I sat down across from Grandma Marlena and sighed heavily. This was harder than I thought. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Will, is something bothering you sweetie?" she asked.

I sighed again.

"I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to hate me afterwards." I caught a lump in my throat and began to shake.

Sonny must have seen, because before I knew it, his hand was on my shoulder. I put my hand on top of his. It helped to calm me down.

"Will," she began, "There is nothing that you could tell me that would make me hate you."

I wasn't so sure of that, but with Sonny standing by me, I got on with it.

Thankfully, the place was empty now.

"Grandma Marlena, I um…"

So I proceeded to tell her about Gabi and I and the baby. She sat there for a minute before she put her hand on mine and said…

"Firstly, Will, I don't hate you, I never could. I love you. But your life is going to drastically change now. You know that, right?"

Quietly, I said, "yes."

Then she turned to Sonny and asked, "Sonny, how do you feel about this?"

"To be honest, I'm scared, just like Will is, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm committed to Will and this baby."

I couldn't help but smile at him saying this. I breathed a sigh of relief as well, knowing what I dreamed was nothing close to how it was.

"That's good to hear Sonny. I really believe that despite your fears, you will both make amazing parents to this baby."

After she said this she realized she had to get going because she had a patient arriving soon.

Before she left, she said if we had any worries or concerns to come talk to her.

As she got up to leave, she hugged us both and kissed us on the cheek.

We said bye's to each other and then I turned to Sonny, pulling him into me.

Before he could say anything, I pushed my lips against his and we kissed deeply. After about a minute, his mouth opened and I pushed my tongue in and we got heavier and heavier with our kisses until we heard an "ahem" in front of us.

We stopped and pulled away to see Charlie standing there.

We both blushed and he started laughing.

We wanted to throw something at him, but we noticed his hand was bandaged up. He said he had fractured his hand on Nick's jaw, but he said he didn't regret it one minute.

We all laughed at that.

I didn't even realize what time it was. Charlie had come by so that we could go to our class.

I kissed Sonny bye and he said to come back after and we'd go to lunch together.

"Count on it big boy." I said winking at him. We were both laughing as Charlie and I left.

Charlie and I were talking on our way to our Economics class. I told him about telling my grandma about Gabi and the baby.

We were still out of ear shot when he asked me what she said.

"She said she loved me and asked me if I knew that my life was going to drastically change?"

Of course I did and then she asked Sonny how he felt about it.

"How does he feel about it?" Charlie asked.

"He said he's just as scared as I am, but he isn't going anywhere and is committed to me and the baby."

When I said this, a stray tear fell from my eye and Charlie patted me on the back.

To say the least, our Economics class was boring, the professor droned on and one for the whole ninety minutes we were sitting there. I know I need to pay attention, but he doesn't even make it fun for two minutes.

I sighed and stared at the clock for the last five minutes of class. When the bell finally rang, I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

As we were all getting up to leave, the professor said he'd have our assignments on the web by the end of the day. We all groaned, but I kept walking. I needed to get my fix of Sonny. I chuckled to myself about that.

Charlie and I were walking through Horton Town Square when we came upon my Grandma Kate.

She asked if her and I could talk in private. I was a little nervous at that, but I said "sure."

We stepped away from Charlie and went to sit at one of the available tables.

"Yesterday," she began, "when you saw me and Rafe he stared daggers at you and when I asked him about it later, he said I should ask you about it. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

I sighed getting myself ready once again to tell someone about Gabi and the baby. Only problem was, this time, I had to do this alone.

I started, "It's about Gabi and me."

"What about Gabi and you?" She asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Gabi's pregnant and I'm the father."

I couldn't gauge her reaction to what I'd told her, as she sat silent for a few minutes.

**(Sonny's POV)**

It was nearing the time for me to take my lunch and Will hadn't shown up yet. I started to worry. As I was about to call him, My dad walked in the door.

"Hi son, How are you?" He asked, walking up to the counter.

"I'm doing okay, dad." I was hoping I could cover up that I was worried.

"Nice try kiddo," he said. "You wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's Will. He's going through a rough spot right now. I'm worried about him."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" my dad asked.

"Maybe, but only when he's here."

"Okay son. Do you wanna have lunch together?"

"I uh, Will and I were supposed to have lunch together today. Let me call him and find out where he is." I said.

My dad nodded.

I called Will and found out he was with Kate. He seemed upset. So, I asked him where he was? He said he was in Horton Town Square.

I said I'd be there soon. Before I hung up with him, I said that my dad was with me and urged Will to talk to him.

He asked me if I thought that was really necessary?

I said, "it's Nick and Gabi. They're unpredictable and could try anything."

I tried to be as vague as possible so as to not arouse suspicion with my dad.

About ten minutes later we arrived at Horton Town Square and I saw Will sitting there looking upset. I looked at my dad and he understood. I ran up to Will.

When I got to him, I had to raise his head to look at me. His eyes were blood shot.

"What happened Will?" I asked him.

He told me that Kate was upset about what he'd done but she loves him. He also said she said she needs some time to adjust to the idea of being a great grandma.

I understood why he was upset, because this was the first time since his grandpa Roman and father had issue with him being gay, that someone was mad at him.

I hated seeing my Will so upset.

I comforted him by wrapping my arms around him and let him sob for a few minutes until he calmed down.

He'd seen my dad standing off to the side who had his own sad look on his face.

I suggested we go get some lunch with my dad and talk to him about what we can do about Nick, Gabi and the baby.

He nodded in agreement and after a kiss, we walked over to my dad.

I kinda had to force Will to eat even a little something, but he finally gave in because he knew he needed to take care of himself. At that moment, I didn't care if it was only because of me, I just couldn't see him make himself suffer.

By the end of lunch, my dad knew everything about the baby and what part I wanted to play in it. He had his misgivings at first, but being my dad, he knew how happy we made each other and accepted that. He told us both he would do whatever he could to help.

We thanked him and before he left, said how proud he was of me and Will for not running away from this.

We shared a hug and then my dad was off back to his office to do some research.

"See," I said, "my dad was cool about it."

"I know. I don't think I really deserved his kindness though."

"Will of course you do! He loves you because I love you and that's enough for him."

I kissed him as we headed back to Common Grounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Exerts from Lucas and Will's conversation about Will being afraid Lucas would think he's straight because of the baby are going to appear here. **

On the way back to Common Grounds, Sonny said that couldn't have gone better but now we had to get passed my parents and his mom.

I was not looking forward to all of them freaking out, but I knew we had to get it over with, so I texted both mom and dad and asked if they could meet me at Common Grounds.

"How are we going to tell your mom?" I asked Sonny.

"We'll figure it." Sonny said. Then he smiled at me. I loved his smile so much.

Sonny was standing near by as I heard the door open and both my parents walked in. They saw me sitting at the table by coffee bar and walked over.

"What'd you wanna see us about honey?" My mom asked for both of them.

"Gabi's pregnant and I'm the father." I said, just wanting to get it over with.

In my mom's typical fashion, she freaked out. I told her to keep her voice down. My dad didn't say anything at first.

"Dad, you're not saying anything."

"Oh, sorry son, I was just thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

"About what I've learned going to PFLAG meetings."

"You've been going to PFLAG meetings?"

My mother was astonished by that revelation. I had to admit, I was too.

"Yeah I have and I've learned a lot." He said.

"So, does that mean you don't think I'm straight?"

"No, son, I know you're not straight. I know that if the conditions are right, anyone can make a baby."

I was floored by this. I was left wondering what had happened with my father in such a short time.

"You've come a long way in such as short time."

"Yeah, well your mom and my mom kinda got on my case about it and they made me realize if I didn't deal with my issues, I'd lose you forever, and I didn't wanna risk that."

"Wow, dad. I'm so glad you see things clearly now."

I got up and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Does Sonny know?" My mom asked as I sat back down.

Sonny, hearing his name, came to stand beside me.

"Do I know what?" He asked.

I looked up at him and he got the message.

"Oh, you mean about the baby?"

I then looked to my mom who sat speechless. A first for me. I chuckled to myself.

"Yes, Ms. Brady, I know about the baby, and before you ask, yes I'm sticking by Will."

Sonny kissed me on the cheek and went back to tending to the few customers who just walked up to the bar.

After Sonny went back to work, my parents sat quiet for a few minutes, then my dad stood up and went to the coffee bar, leaving mom and me alone.

"Do Sonny's parents know?"

"His dad does."

"How does he feel about it?"

"After his initial shock wore off, he said he was proud of both of us for standing up and not running away from this."

**(Sonny's POV)**

Lucas walked up to the coffee bar and asked me if that's how I really felt about the baby?

"Mr. Horton," I began, "I know we're both young, but I've loved Will from almost the moment I laid eyes on him and I'm going to love this baby because it is a part of him too."

I've never seen Mr. Horton tear up, but I did just now and I was too. At that very moment, any lingering doubts I might have had, were gone.

"I was going to be a father." I thought to myself. It finally hit me and I started to get more tears in my eyes.

Will looked at me and saw that I had tears in my eyes. He rose from the table and walked the few steps to me and pulled me in for a kiss.

We were always cautious about PDA but no one said anything. We were both open about our sexuality and let's face it, we had Sami Brady and Lucas Horton in my coffee house, so if anyone gave us shit, they'd have them to deal with before it even got to me. I chuckled as Will pulled back.

"What's so funny?" Will asked.

"I was just thinking how funny it'd be if anyone gave us shit for kissing in public because Sami and Lucas were here. They'd give them hell." I said.

Will chuckled as well. "That would be funny. My parents do know how to throw down."

"Hey," Mr. Horton said, "I can be calm, cool and collected when I have to be."

We couldn't contain our laughter, so we had a good laugh at what he said.

Sami rose to stand beside Lucas. We embraced each other as Lucas and I shook hands and he patted me on the arm.

After that, they left.

**(Will's POV)**

"Well, that couldn't have gone much better. My dad was a surprise." I said.

Sonny agreed.

"I had no idea he'd been going to PFLAG meetings."

As I was about to say I needed to get going to the library, Chad and Charlie walked in. I guessed it was Chad's turn to close tonight.

I got an idea at the moment, since Sonny would have the night off.

"Hey guys," we both said.

"Hey," they both said, laughing about something as they walked up.

I told Sonny I needed to get going to the library before it closed, but he said "wait, I'll go with you."

I waited for Sonny to get his apron off, but before we left I saw him ask Chad something.

"What'd you ask Chad?"

"I asked him if he'd found anything on Nick yet."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he was still looking and was going to ask EJ for help."

"But, but, EJ doesn't know what's going on yet."

"I know, and I told him that. He's going to wait and give us a chance to tell him."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was thanking God that I was being allowed to control how this went, at least for now anyway.

As we were walking to his car, I asked him what he thought about seeing a movie?

Sonny thought that was a good idea and so we headed to the library, where I did a little bit of research and Sonny looked up movies on his phone and show times.

It turned out no movie looked interesting to us, so we decided maybe we'd rent something or I had better ideas as I wiggled my eyebrows at him and he leaned in to kiss me.

I was thankful that tomorrow was our last day of classes before Thanksgiving in which we'd have a week off.

We left the library about an hour later when I started to yawn and I could see Sonny had become bored with sitting there.

We decided to grab some dinner in HTS.

When we got there, we saw Kate and Rafe again, along with my mom and EJ. I had to wonder again what Kate and Rafe were doing together again.

"Maybe they're dating." Sonny said.

My face grimaced.

"Ya think?" I asked looking at Sonny.

"It would explain why we've seen them out together twice."

"Ya know, it really isn't any of our business, even if I don't like it." I said.

"I know what you mean. Let's go say hi to your mom and EJ."

So, we ignored my Grandma Kate and Rafe and went to say hi to my mom and EJ.

After our initial hello's, I found out that mom had already told EJ about the baby and Gabi. Count on my mom to not keep her mouth shut.

I didn't really wanna have to do this again, but I confirmed it for EJ and figured I might as well remind him about the shooting. He assured me that wouldn't be a problem since he wasn't going to press charges.

"But what about during custody?" I asked him.

He said, "If it comes up, I'll handle it."

"My dad might be able to help too, if it comes out. We should tell him too."

That sounded like a good idea to me, "the more help the better." I said.

We decided that the four of us, EJ, myself, Sonny and his dad would meet up and talk strategy.

After getting that settled, we excused ourselves to go get some food.

"Wow," I said, "the amount of support I've been getting is more than I could have imagined."

"That's because we all love you Will." Sonny said as he kissed me on the cheek.

Heading back with our food, Grandma Kate walked up to us.

"Hi boys." She said.

We said "hello" in unison.

"Will," she began, "I'm sorry for how I reacted before. After I thought about it, I realized you need all the support you can get and my being angry isn't going to help matters any."

I was glad to hear her say that. I was tempted to ask about Rafe, but I decided I didn't really wanna know, at least not yet. I shook the thought away, and hugged her instead.

We went to eat our semi-warm meal after that and then decided we would head home. I know it wasn't officially 'our' home yet, but if felt like it, since I stayed there every night.

When we got back to Sonny's apartment, I had to use the bathroom and when he came out, he had some soft music playing and candles lit.

"Will," he began, "this is something I've been wanting to do for a while now."

He had a small black box in his hand, I didn't know what to make of it as he handed it to me.

I opened the box and inside was a key. I lifted it out and looked at it for a moment.

"Sonny, is this what I think it is?"

"Yes it is Will. I want you to move in here with me."

I was so overjoyed I grabbed onto him and pulled him on the bed with me.

We kissed passionately until he pulled away and said that he was hoping we could dance before we started making love.

I was all for that, so we got up and we slow danced for a little while.

Sonny lowered the music a bit where I could hear his heart beat and then he slowly began to unbutton my shirt and suck on my neck, which started to drive me crazy. I reached behind his head and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him up to me to kiss me.

He slowly went back to kissing down my body, undoing my belt and unbuttoning my jeans.

After he removed my jeans and boxers, he took my dick in his mouth and sucked, rather expertly, I might add, until I was weak in the knees, but he steadied me as I was moaning and began to move my hips forward forcing more of myself in him. Within minutes, I was shooting my load down his throat.

"That was awesome, Sonny." I said while still trying to catch my breathe.

"I know." He said while winking at me.

"Now it's my turn." He said as he stood up and wiggled his eyebrows at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've been busy working, etc. **

**This chapter will also have the fight between Nick and Sonny in it. **

"Now it's my turn." Sonny said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Sonny was as gentle with me as always. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and began to open me up, with one, then two and finally three fingers. I was moaning the whole time. He would lean up every so often and kiss me and then suck on my neck, eliciting even deeper moans from me.

"Are you ready?" Sonny asked me.

I nodded up and down.

It was all the encouragement he needed.

He slipped the condom on his dick and started to enter me, slowly and little by little until he was all the way in. He held himself there for a minute as he leaned up again and kissed me. I hungrily took his tongue in my mouth as he began to pull out and push back in.

I never minded the pain because it was my Sonny making love to me. It always quickly subsided.

I counted myself so lucky that Sonny loved me as much as he did, and more than anyone else ever has.

My mind wandered back to when we almost made love the first time on Halloween. Sonny had the boxes with the decorations delivered to his apartment and we began to play around with the costumes and some silly string.

I told him what it was like for me growing up and feeling like I never belonged and he put this cape around me and said, "I hope you feel like you belong and at home with me."

My eyes began to water and I quickly wiped them away.

Sonny stopped and asked "what's wrong?"

I told him nothing. But he reminded me again I could tell him anything.

I asked him if he remembered Halloween? He nodded.

I told him I was just remembering what he'd said to me about feeling like I belonged and at home with him. He understood and leaned down to kiss me.

"I want you to always feel like you belong, Will and at home with me." He said.

He then asked if I wanted him to stop?

I said, "No."

He continued to make slow, passionate love to me until we both came and laid next to each other catching our breathes. After a couple minutes, he laid his head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat.

"That's a beautiful sound." Sonny said.

"What is?" I asked.

"The sound of your heartbeat. It only beats for me."

A stray tear fell from my eyes as Sonny scooped it up and brushed my cheek. We then kissed passionately for a few minutes.

"I do feel at home, here with you Sonny." After we pulled away.

That earned me another kiss.

A thought occurred to me, but I wasn't sure if I should say anything or not. I decided to say it.

"Uh, Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Will, you can ask me anything."

"C-can I make love to you sometime?" I asked with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Of course you can Will. Anytime you'd like." Sonny said with a smile followed by another kiss.

We held each other for a little while longer, until we drifted off to sleep safe in each others arms again.

**The next morning…**

During the night, I had a much nicer dream. I saw Sonny, me and our son on the beach playing and laughing with each other. He had Sonny's dark hair and my blue eyes. It was the same beach where Sonny and I had first hung out, the summer we met.

Sonny's alarm just went off waking me from my dream, but I must have had a smile on my face because Sonny asked me as I opened my eyes, "have a nice dream?"

"Actually, I did." I said.

"Tell me about it." Sonny said.

"You and I and our son were on the beach where we first hung out the summer we met. We were laughing and playing." I had a sheepish grin on my face that turned to a full smile when Sonny lifted my chin to look him in his sparkling chocolate brown eyes. I always loved when they sparkled. They sparkled only for me. My heart warmed at that.

Sonny leaned in and kissed me.

He peeked over me to see that he was gonna be late for work. He sighed and said we should get showered and changed.

It was going to be my last day of school before Thanksgiving break. We still hadn't worked out how we were going to tell his mom yet about the baby. To be honest, I was kinda dreading her reaction to it. Sonny could sense my change in mood.

"Will, what's bothering you?" Sonny asked.

"I'm kinda dreading telling your mom about the baby and what she might do." I said.

"I know I'm not exactly her favorite person." I said with a sigh.

"If she has a problem with it, it's her problem to deal with, not ours, but she'll miss out on knowing her grandchild if she can't accept us being parents to our baby." Sonny said.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" I asked kissing him.

"I don't know, I just do." He said with a smirk and a chuckle.

We finished getting ready and were out the door ten minutes later.

Before Sonny left to go to work, he said I should come by after class. I said, "but of course," and bowed at him, which had us both laughing. A quick peck and we parted ways. That's when I met up with Charlie, who was talking to Chad.

Chad started to tease me about both of his best friends not being able to keep their hands off each other. I knew he meant it in good fun, so we all had a little laugh at that and went to our class. We all decided to meet up at Common Grounds after class.

Just before class, I did think that I'd have to talk to Gabi and hope that I could talk to her about sharing custody of our baby. I'd hate to think I'd have to use what I knew about her against her. It would mean a call to Melanie. I know we weren't great friends, but I'm sure I could convince her to help me. I smiled about this. And if worse came to worse, I could always ask EJ for help, as well as whatever help Justin was gonna give me. But I'd leave EJ as a last resort, since I wasn't sure how Sonny would feel about that. He knows how ruthless the DiMera's can be and their help comes at a cost, always.

I shook the thought from my head and entered the auditorium for my Economics class.

(**Sonny's POV)**

While Will was at class and we'd slowed down some, I decided to let Holly go to an early lunch and started in on some much needed paperwork.

I wasn't even paying attention to what was going on, when I heard the ding of the bell above the door announcing a customer entering. I looked up only to be met with the likes of Nick Fallon. I didn't like him from the start, but knowing now that he'd called Will a faggot, made my blood boil.

"Where's Will?" Nick spat.

"What do you want with Will, Fallon?" I spat back.

"It's no concern of yours!" He spat again.

"If it has to do with Will, it is most certainly MY concern!" I spat at him again.

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "I just wanted to make sure the gay boy kept his mouth shut."

"Keep his mouth shut about the baby, you mean?" I asked.

Fallon got a stunned look on his face.

"That's right Fallon, I know about the baby." I said. I was half tempted to tell him that everyone knew, but I thought better of it.

I could see him seething with anger.

As he turned to leave, I said, "I'll be damned if I let you hurt him!" Grabbing his arm.

He turned as I grabbed his arm and said, "Let go of me faggot!"

Before I could stop myself, my fist went flying at his bruised jaw and knocked him over the coffee table and he landed on the tan sofa I loved so much. "Now I'll have to have it burned or at least reupholstered," I thought to myself.

He jumped up off the sofa and came at me, luckily though, I was able to push him away and knock him on his butt again.

"Obviously prison didn't teach you much." I spat at him as he laid there.

He got up and said, "You have no idea what I've been through."

"I don't care what you've been through, now leave Will and I alone or else!"

He didn't wanna risk his parole because he didn't come at me again.

"That's too bad," I thought to myself, "It would've been a good way to be rid of him."

"Now, get out of my coffee house and don't come back!" I yelled at him.

He got up, brushed himself off and left.

I did get a little worried, so I texted Will and told him that Nick had just left and might be looking for him. I left out the part about the punch. I wanted to tell him in person about that.

I couldn't believe this close to Thanksgiving that everything had deteriorated so quickly. I prayed that Gabi was more sensible, but then I remembered what she'd done to Melanie. The quicker that we talked to my dad and EJ, the sooner we could figure out how to deal with Nick and Gabi. I couldn't believe I was actually considering asking a DiMera for help, but whatever it took to keep Nick away from our child.

I decided I couldn't do anything about this until I talked to Will, so I went back to my paperwork, but I couldn't concentrate. After twenty minutes and Holly getting back, I told her I was going out.

I went in search of Will to make sure he was ok.

**(Will's POV)**

I just got out of my Economics class with Charlie. We met up with Chad as I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and saw a text from Sonny. He said that Nick had left CG and might be looking for me.

"That can't be good." I thought to myself.

Charlie and Chad could see my change in demeanor and asked what was up?

I told them about what the text message from Sonny said and they said they wouldn't leave me until I was with Sonny again. I hated feeling so helpless, but I appreciated more the support and caring I was receiving more, even if I felt like I didn't deserve it. This was my mess and he was my homophobic cousin to deal with. But I wasn't going to tell them this. I might tell Sonny, but I didn't wanna risk angering Charlie and Chad.

As we were heading towards our cars, we ran smack dab into T. He asked if he could talk to me for a minute.

I nodded and told the guys they could head out.

"So," T began, "How have you been Will?"

I was kind of taken aback by T's behavior given how the last couple of months have been.

"I've been better." I sighed. "I've had a lot going on."

"I can see that, Will, but I want you to know how sorry I am for how I reacted to you coming out."

I was kind of skeptical, but T was my oldest friend, so I wanted to see what the change of heart was about.

"What brought on the change of heart T?" I asked.

"Well, there's a girl I like and she has a gay brother. They've both made me see he's just a normal dude and made me realize that you are no different than you were before."

My mouth dropped slightly open. I was speechless. I couldn't make him realize this, but a virtual stranger and her gay brother could.

"Will, are you ok?" T asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm just kinda floored. I n-never thought you'd come around this easily." I pouted.

"Well, I miss my best friend and it wasn't worth losing you just because you're gay and with Sonny."

Just then Sonny came around the corner.

"Did someone say my name?" Sonny asked.

He put his hands on my shoulders protectively.

"Nice to see you again T." Sonny said.

T put his hand out to shake Sonny's. Sonny took his and they shook hands. I guess it was their way of burying the hatchet. T then extended his hand to me and we shook hands.

I think T could sense we wanted to kiss because what he said next surprised me.

"I can see you both wanna kiss, so go ahead." T said.

I turned my head and our lips met in a quick kiss. We didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

We looked back at him and he could see that something was on my mind.

"Will, is there something you wanna tell me?" He asked.

I could never hide anything from T, we were best friends and he could read me like a book.

I sighed and looked at Sonny. He smiled at me and then whispered in my ear, "it's up to you if you wanna tell him, I support you either way."

There was never a good place to be private in this small town, well except for our apartment. "Our apartment." I loved the sound of that. I remembered that I had to get my stuff out of my mom's place and my dorm room later.

"Y-yeah, but we should go somewhere more private. It's kinda big." I shook slightly, but Sonny kept his hands on my shoulders which was enough to calm me.

We decided to go get something to eat and find a place we could eat where there were minimal people around. It took us a good twenty minutes to get our food and then another ten to find a place free of people.

We decided to eat first and when we were finished, I sighed. "Here goes," I said to myself.

I told him as quickly as I could about Gabi, me and the baby. He sat there for a while not saying anything. I began to wonder if I'd lost my friend again, but he surprised me.

"Will, I have to admit I'm kinda surprised to hear that you're gonna be a father, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." T said.

I got misty eyed at hearing this from him. I counted my blessing so far that no one had taken the news badly. I was worried about Sonny's mom and my grandpa Roman, but we'd cross those bridges when we came to them.

We didn't have anything pressing for the rest of the day, except Sonny had to finish his paperwork up. So while he did that, T and I decided we'd hang out and then the three of us would do something. I was kinda looking forward to the distraction from Nick and his homophobia.

Sonny kissed me once more and then said we should come by Common Grounds in a couple of hours. We agreed and parted ways.

T suggested we play a game of basketball. A little one on one. It'd been a long time since we'd played and I figured "why not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Sonny's POV)**

I really wish I could have joined Will and T as they played basketball, but that darn paperwork just couldn't wait any longer. I was happy for Will that he was able to have some fun, but I was also feeling jealous that I couldn't be there with him. I sighed to myself just as I had finished up the last of it.

I heard the familiar door ding signaling that a customer had entered. When I looked up, I saw it was my mother who had entered. She didn't look happy.

She nodded hello at Holly, but kept on walking over to where I was sitting.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" mom asked.

"Well, hello to you too." I said.

"Don't be funny with me Jackson." She said.

She only used my real name when I had done something bad.

I had grown used to my mother's sometimes gruff attitude about things, so they no longer phased me.

"When were you going to tell me about Will and the baby?" She asked.

"Mom, I was going to, I just hadn't worked out how yet." I said.

"Well, if you ask me, I think you're making a huge mistake getting involved in this." She said.

I figured this was how she was going to react.

"Mom, I'm an adult and old enough to decide what I should and shouldn't do and this is something I wanna do." I said.

She sat back and sighed.

We weren't doing a good job of not coming off angry. She knew how protective I was of Will, especially after he overheard her say that he wasn't good enough for me.

Her face frowned. I think she was accepting defeat.

"Besides," I said, "our child will be yours and dad's first grandchild born into the family and you'll wanna spoil him or her, I know it." I said.

I knew she wasn't happy, but even she had to know I was right. I knew that Will's parents would wanna spoil our child as well.

"You know me too well," she said with a smirk.

Ah, the agony of defeat and the thrill of victory on my part. I smiled big.

"I'm not really happy about this for you Son, but I'll support your decision to do it." She said.

I thanked her and we hugged.

We both said "I love you" to each other.

"You and Will should come over for Thanksgiving and join your father, I, Victor and Maggie."

"I'll ask Will what he's doing for Thanksgiving and get back to you."

She then left and I went back to helping Holly with the small rush that had appeared as I was talking to my mom. I was feeling rather satisfied and couldn't wait to share the news with Will.

**(Will's POV)**

It was still rather warm for being November in Salem and the first snow of the season still hadn't fallen yet, signaling the start of winter and Christmas right around the corner.

T and I had played a couple games of 21 and were sweating pretty well, so just as we were going to play our third game, we each lost our shirts and decided to play game three in just our tank tops. We each had won one game. This was going to be the tie breaker.

We each knocked each other on our butts a couple of times while trying to block each others shots and laughed about it.

It felt good to be laughing and having fun with T. I've missed hanging out with him.

We could never come to an agreement on who won, so we left it at a draw.

As we were toweling off and drinking some water to cool us off, I spotted Nick coming our way.

"How'd he find us?" I thought to myself.

T saw my facial expression change and followed my eyes to see what I was looking at.

"Who's that?" T asked.

"My homophobic cousin and fiancé to Gabi." I said.

I sighed and closed my eyes trying to psyche myself up for his attack.

T sighed and patted me on the back, signaling he was here for me. I counted my blessings just then that I had so much support.

"Hey gay boy, we need to have a word." Nick spat.

T got in front of me and said, "Hey asshole, his name is Will, NOT gay boy!"

Nick just scoffed.

I knew that T was pissed but to keep order I put my hand on his shoulder. He took a long breathe and relaxed his shoulders.

"What do you want Nick?" I spat at him.

"I wanted to make sure you kept your mouth shut."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Nick, but everyone already knows about me, Gabi and the baby and they're all supporting me." I said.

Nick stared in shock. He hadn't been fast enough to prevent me from telling anyone about the baby.

"You are a homophobic bigot and belong nowhere near my baby!" I yelled at him.

I could see his wheels spinning in his head. That told me this was far from over, but I'll be damned if I'd let him be anywhere near my baby.

T chimed in and said, "Why don't you leave now, Nick, before I deck you right here and now!"

I don't think he wanted to get decked three times in a week, so he spun on his heels and sulked off.

After that, T and I decided we needed a shower. We left separately but decided to meet up at Common Grounds in about a half an hour.

**(Sonny's POV)**

The small rush we had, turned into a larger one and didn't slow down for and hour and half. I guessed people must have gotten off work early and wanted to stop in on their way home.

I had a thought in mind that I needed to hire another barista, especially with the baby coming. I made a mental note to run the idea past Chad. I knew we had the budget for it, but he was my business partner after all.

I was shaken by my thoughts by the ding of the door opening and closing. When I looked up, I saw the most wonderful sight. My Will was standing by the door looking at me. He'd changed clothes into a nice dark colored button down shirt and the tight blue jeans I loved him in that hugged him in all the right places. I had to calm myself as I didn't want to get noticeably aroused just now. Too late.

"How was I going to hide that?" I thought to myself. I quickly adjusted myself as Will walked over to the counter and sat down.

Will sighed after he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. I knew something was bothering him. I bet it was Nick again.

"Damn him," I thought, "there has to be a way to get rid of him."

This wasn't usually how I thought, or acted towards others, but when it came to Will, I felt myself more and more wanting to embrace what made me a Kiriakis.

The door rang out again, bringing me out of my thoughts. T walked in with Charlie and then Chad and Abby weren't far behind.

Will turned around on the stool to see the whole gang. Everyone came over and embraced him. All of us exchanged quick hellos, then everyone sat down at a table. I made another mental note to ask him what was bothering him later.

**(Abby's POV)**

"So, cuz, is it true? Is Gabi really pregnant with your child?" I asked Will.

He sighed and confirmed it for me.

He was on the verge of tears and I hated seeing my cousins upset.

Sonny came over seeing what was going on and put his hands on Will's shoulders.

That showed me just how much in love my cousins were with each other.

"They make it look so easy," I thought to myself.

"Will," I said, "this doesn't change how much I love you or any of us."

Everyone sitting there all nodded in agreement.

The tears didn't fall from his eyes, but I could tell he was getting chocked up.

Something had to break the tense mood and leave it to T to do it.

"Would you kiss him already." T said.

We all laughed and then Sonny leaned down and kissed Will on the lips.

Chad then tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at him and his lips were on mine. It was a welcome surprise, but neither of us wanted to make Charlie or T uncomfortable, so we didn't kiss for long.

We chatted for a little while and about our plans for Thanksgiving. I suggested that we should spend time with everyone on Thanksgiving. We all agreed.

Will whispered something to Sonny and then Sonny asked if Chad could close for him tonight because he had something to do.

When Chad asked him what, Sonny said he needed to help Will move in to his apartment. All of us broke out in smiles and congratulations for them.

After that, Will and Sonny left and shortly thereafter, so did Charlie and T.

I stayed around for a little while longer to hang out with Chad.

**(Sonny's POV)**

Will and I were driving from CG to his dorm first and then his mom's place, but he wasn't saying much.

"You're awfully quite." I said, looking at Will as he was staring out the window.

"I'm sorry Son, I've got some things on my mind." He said.

"Like what?" I inquired.

He sighed and then said, "Nick, Gabi, the baby, support I don't feel like I deserve and you."

"Will," I began, "of course you deserve me and the support you're getting."

"You're honest, caring, loving and quite sexy, if I do say so myself."

His eyes got wide when he heard the last part and he squinted his eyes like he didn't believe me. It was adorable when he did that, but I have to work harder at him not talking down about himself.

We kissed each other as I was pulling into the parking lot of Salem U.

I parked the car and we got out walking hand in hand towards Will's dorm room.

We got a few stares from people as we walked to his room, but I just stared them down and then they turned away. I know Will wasn't to the point I was yet, but I didn't take shit from anyone anymore about being gay. And I wasn't going to let anyone give him any either.

We got to his room, he opened the door and we stepped inside. I kicked the door shut after we entered. I knew exactly what Will needed after I closed the door.

He looked behind him at me and although he was the one to usually wiggle his eyebrows at me, I did it this time. He got the message and closed the few feet between us as our lips met. He wrapped his arms around my neck and my hands fell to around his waist.

**(Will's POV)**

As Sonny and I were kissing, I felt the tension start to leave my body with the warmth I was feeling from the kisses he was giving me.

It still amazed me after such a short time how Sonny always seemed to know exactly what I needed.

We broke apart after that, but quickly went in for another series of kisses. We kissed for what seemed like hours, but probably was only about 5 minutes before we had to come up for air again.

We could each feel our hardness against each other, but knew we couldn't do anything just yet because we had to get my stuff to bring back to our apartment. I started to tear up as I thought about that.

Sonny asked me what was wrong?

I told him nothing was wrong, just that I was thinking about it being "our" apartment.

He kissed me on my cheek and neck, just as we finished grabbing the rest of my clothes and headed out. I figured I could stop by and get some of the other things there tomorrow.

We got into Sonny's car again after putting my stuff in his trunk and headed towards my mom's place.

After a few minutes we were holding hands as Sonny was driving.

We were stopped at a red light when Sonny picked our hands up and he kissed mine.

I smiled and kissed his as well.

The light turned green and we continued on our way.

The silence was getting kinda awkward after that, so I decided to tell him about running into Nick at the basketball court.

I sighed and said, "Nick found T and I at the basketball court as we were playing."

Sonny had to pay attention to the road, but he nodded at me.

"He called me gay boy and said I had better keep my mouth shut about the baby."

"I told him it was too late because everyone knew and was supporting me."

Sonny asked me how he took that?

"Not well," I said, "but he left before T could punch him out." I chuckled after I said that.

Sonny chuckled as well.

I was glad that there was very little stress or tension right now, I had had enough for one day.

We pulled into the complex of my moms apartment. Sonny parked the car and I sighed.

Sonny grabbed my hand to help steady me.

"This was it," I thought to myself, "I was going to tell mom that I was moving in with Sonny."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A lone shadowy figure marked another day off the calendar, marking one day closer to his parole.

"45 days until I'm paroled." The figure said to himself.

**(Will's POV)**

We entered my mom's apartment complex hand in hand.

Just knowing Sonny was here for me made all the difference in my life. He gave me love, strength and a calm I didn't know I needed. I started to smile shyly.

Without any provocation, he took my hand and kissed it. This made me smile even brighter.

"I love it when you smile." Sonny said.

I licked my lips as an invitation for Sonny to kiss me. He licked his lips and we leaned into each other and shared a kiss as we stepped on the elevator.

In a flash we were on the 10th floor and right outside my mom's apartment.

I took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, my mom was opening the door.

A little surprised she said, "Will what are you doing here?"

"Can we come in?" I asked her.

She stepped out of the way and we walked in. We saw EJ sitting on the sofa and realized we'd interrupted a date.

"William, Sonny, nice to see you both." EJ said.

We both nodded at EJ.

"Mom," I said, "we're here to get some of my stuff because I'm moving in with Sonny."

She stood there not saying a word for a few moments, there wasn't very often that my mom was left speechless, but when she was, you never knew if it was a good or a bad thing.

When she did finally speak, she asked us to sit down.

We had a short talk about whether or not we were ready or if we thought this was a good idea.

Sonny and I didn't back down, and in the end, with some encouragement from EJ, we won.

I was tempted to bring up Nick and how to get rid of him, but I was feeling tired and really just wanted to go home.

We got a few things from my room and then decided to go home. This caused me to smile. We said our good nights to my mom and EJ and left.

My smile didn't go unnoticed by Sonny who kissed me just as we left the apartment.

**(Interior: Prison)**

The guards were just finishing up their bed checks to make sure all the inmates were tucked away for the night as one guard came to his final cell.

**Guard: **"Inmate, front and center." He said.

The big, muscled, tattooed man stood up and looked out the bars of his cell.

The guard nodded at him and kept on his way.

"Nicky cost me three years of my life, I'm not gonna mess this up. I will have my revenge on him." He thought to himself.

He laid there in the dark for a little while longer and drifted off to sleep, thinking about what he'd do to Nicky once he saw him again.

**(Sonny's POV)**

We arrived back at our apartment, I loved the sound of that, "our apartment", as much as I'm sure Will did, and we brought his clothes and school stuff in.

As Will was putting the last of his clothing away, I found the partially used can of silly string from Halloween and got an idea.

I came up behind Will and pushed the can into his back saying, "drop em and put your hands up."

Will complied almost immediately. He tentatively turned his head to look behind him. I then lifted the can to his face and then he smiled and began to chuckle.

He turned all the way around to face me and that's when I shook the can and squeezed the nozzle and shot it at him. Will feigned pain and fell back on the bed laughing.

After a few seconds, I crawled on top of him and our lips met I a passionate kiss.

"I can never get enough of his kisses," I thought to myself.

I ground my now hard dick into him and felt his hard dick against mine. This elicited an audible moan from him

Next thing I knew, Will was slightly sitting up and tugging at my shirt wanting to get it off me.

Will hadn't really taken control of things as of yet, but I was more than willing to let him.

He started at my bottom button and with much care he slowly went up the row of buttons, tugging each one apart as went.

After he got the top button undone, he slowly opened my shirt off and slid it off my shoulders.

We moved further up the bed, so as to give Will better access.

He started off by kissing me at the waist of my pants and swirling his tongue in my belly button which caused me to moan in pleasure. He then started placing kisses up my body, until he got to my nipples, taking one, then the other in his mouth, making them hard. I put my hands on the back of his head and ground him into me. I was panting by this point and wanted more of him, I couldn't take much more. But Will was in charge.

He finally made his way up my neck, sucking as he went and to my waiting mouth. The kiss we shared was kinda wet and sloppy, but I was so turned on by what Will was doing, I didn't dare stop him.

While we were kissing, I managed to get his belt undone and my pants open before we pulled away and he looked down at what I was doing.

He swatted my hand away and shook his finger at me. I took it my mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds, before he asked me to stand up.

He unzipped my pants and pulled them down along with my boxer briefs, revealing my very hard dick. He wrapped his hand around it and gave it a few gentle strokes. It was driving me wild.

Will then licked the tip of my dick and slowly wrapped his lips around it, inching, ever so slowly until he had about half of it in his mouth and then he came back up and went down again. He continued this for a few more minutes until I thought I was gonna cum and then I stopped him because I didn't want it to end.

Somehow in the middle of this, Will had worked his own dick out and was slowly stroking it.

I was so ready to submit to him, then I said, "Will, make love to me."

He smiled at me and stood up.

Will turned me around so I was facing the bed and slowly lowered me down on it. He then pushed me legs up until he could see my hole. He then licked a finger and rubbed it against my waiting hole.

**(Will's POV)**

I lowered Sonny down on bed and then pushed his legs up until I could see his hole. It seemed to wink at me as an invitation to come in. I licked a finger and rubbed it against his hole, teasing him.

I was running on pure instinct now and did what I knew I liked.

I slowly began to slowly insert my finger into his hole, until it was all they way in. I worked my finger in and out of him for a few minutes, then pulled it out and licked two fingers and worked them back in. His hole was a warm place to be and I almost came just from the feeling coursing through me and from the moans I was hearing from Sonny.

I pulled out momentarily to get myself calmed down. Sonny started to pout above me that I'd stopped but I told him I didn't wanna cum just yet and he understood.

After I'd calmed down, I licked three fingers and proceeded to insert them all to widen Sonny even further before I entered him.

When I felt like I was ready, I removed my fingers from their warm place and got up to fetch the lube and a condom to put on.

I tore open the condom package with my teeth and rolled it down my hard dick. I then poured lube on the condom and rubbed it up and down. I then poured the lube on Sonny's hole and inserted a finger again to make sure he was good and ready.

I put the tip of my dick at his hole and began to push in. There was a little resistance, but it didn't last long and before I knew it, I was buried deep inside Sonny for the first time.

Again, I could have came right then, but I yielded myself so that wouldn't happen.

I stared down into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. The chocolate brown eyes of the man I loved more than anything. A smile crept across Sonny's face and that told me I could start.

I began to move in and out slowly wanting to draw this first time out and make it as pleasurable for Sonny as it was for me.

He eyes were closed by this point and he was biting his lower lip. He was also jerking his hard dick. I decided to place my hand over his and rubbed it up and down his dick in time with my in time with my thrusts, which seemed to increase all on their own.

Not much after, I heard Sonny say, "I'm gonna cum, Will."

That's all it took. As he shot his load onto his stomach and chest, his hole clamped down on my dick and I began to shoot my load inside him in the condom I was wearing.

We were both panting as I lowered myself on him, his cum sticking between us, but I didn't care, I was in heaven and so was Sonny. I stayed buried in him until I began to soften and then I pulled out but stayed right by him as I did so.

After we'd caught our breathes, Sonny said, "That was amazing, Will, I've never cum so hard before."

My face began to heat up after he said that, for which he pulled me in for a deep kiss as I ran my fingers through his hair.

We stayed cuddled that way, basking in the afterglow for at least a half an hour before we decided we should shower before we went to bed.

Sonny got out of bed and went to start the shower as I laid there thinking.

"Sonny really is the sunshine in my life," I thought to myself.

Sonny walked back into the bedroom and stopped in front of the bed.

"Will, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, Sonny." I said.

"Will, you have tears in your eyes."

I hadn't even realized I'd been crying.

Sonny crawled on the bed and wiped the tears from my cheek.

I sniffled and said I was just thinking.

"About what?" Sonny asked.

"How you're the sunshine in my life." I got a little choked up again after saying that.

Sonny closed the space between us and we shared a kiss that left us both wanting more.

"Let's take this to the shower," Sonny said, wiggling his eyebrows. Usually that was my thing to do, but I wasn't about to complain about that.

He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. It was already full of steam as we stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on my shoulders, helping to loosen up my tight muscles.

With Sonny behind me, he began to knead his hands into my shoulders and trail kisses along my neck and up to my left ear.

I turned my head so we could share a kiss and then he whispered in my ear that he wanted me.

How could I deny my boyfriend that? I thought.

Sonny stepped out of the shower and grabbed a condom and then went to work on opening me up.

I was moaning the whole time he was loosening me up and then he took his dick and slowly entered me.

When he was balls deep, he made slow passionate love to me.

After a few minutes of this, Sonny reached around and started stroking me in time with his thrusts.

He picked up his pace and started to jack me faster.

"Sonny," I said, "I'm gonna cum."

And then I started to shoot my load at the shower wall and then Sonny told me he was Cumming.

Sonny stayed in me until he began to soften and our breathing returned to a more normal rhythm.

We finished our shower and then decided to see what was on TV. There was nothing interesting, so after about 20 minutes, we crawled into bed and cuddled until we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Will's POV)**

We fell asleep in each others arms, which is always a nice feeling.

In Sonny's arms, I felt safe and loved like I never had before. I'd spent so much of my life being shuffled between my mom and my dad or some other family member and now, for the first time, I felt like I had a place to call home with the man I loved.

Unfortunately I woke up with a start after having another nightmare.

"Will, what's wrong?" Sonny asked sitting up and looking at me with concern on his face.

"I-I had another nightmare, Sonny."

Sonny started to rub circles on my back to calm me down.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Sonny asked.

I sighed and then said, "I was alone with the baby after you'd just left us." I was horribly frightened by what I just told Sonny and afraid of his reaction.

At first he didn't say anything, so I spoke again.

"Sonny, I believe in us and our love, but I guess this comes from my past, never feeling like I belonged anywhere and would probably be alone forever."

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes and wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"Well, Will", Sonny began, "As long as I'm around, you'll never be alone."

I got choked up for a moment as we leaned in close and kissed passionately until neither of us could breathe right and pulled away.

It was the middle of the night, 2:20 am to be exact, but I was feeling wide awake. Sonny knew exactly what to do. We laid back down as he continued to hold me in his arms and kiss my neck, ear and then finally my mouth again.

I was getting very aroused as Sonny lifted my tank top up, pulling it off of me and started to kiss down my neck and then to my nipples, which had me moaning in pleasure.

"He always knows how to make me feel better," I thought to myself.

**(Sonny's POV)**

I started to kiss and lick Will's neck and ear while my hands tugged at his tank top, pulling it up and off of him. He moaned in pleasure as I started to lick and suck on his nipples.

My right hand worked its way into his pajama pants and wrapped around his hard dick and stroked it a couple of times.

My mouth left his now very hard nipples and went for his mouth where we shared an open mouthed kiss.

Without any prodding, Will lifted himself off the bed as I helped lower his pants and boxers down and off of him.

His boner sprang up and hit against his stomach. I giggled slightly.

My right hand went and cupped his balls and ran up his length and gripped it tightly.

I kinda felt in the mood to suggest something I'd been thinking about asking Will to do.

"Hey, Will, can I ask you something?"

He stopped moaning long enough to nod his head 'yes'.

"I was thinking that we could try to 69 each other."

Will didn't have to be asked twice as I he began to tug at my tank top and soon I was naked like him.

We sucked on each other until we were both drained and satiated.

Feeling tired and yawing after we each used the bathroom, we decided to try to get some more sleep before we had to begin another day.

**(Will's POV)**

I slept much better after Sonny and I had sex, well had my first 69 which was really hot. I'd never done that before but we both enjoyed it a lot.

I think all my worries and insecurities about him leaving and me being alone vanished after that. But I knew, given how I grew up, I might still worry about that.

We were awoken to the sound of Sonny's cell phone ringing.

It was his other barista Jackie, who said that Holly had been called away on a family emergency and asked if Sonny could help her out for the morning until it was Chad's turn to come in the afternoon.

It was supposed to be Sonny's day off, but after he asked me if it was okay, he told Jackie he'd be in as soon as he could.

We both showered as I told him I'd just go for a run and meet up with him at CG later.

We had a little fun in the shower before we kissed as we parted ways.

Sonny left wearing the tan shirt and red tank top I thought he looked so good in.

I was running through HTS, when who should I run into but Brian.

"Hey, Horton," Brian said, "why don't you let Sonny go of this baby mess you've found yourself in and let him be happy."

"For your information, Brian," I said, "Sonny is with me because he wants to be and we love each other, so you need to butt out and accept that Sonny is mine and always will be!"

Brian seemed a little take aback from my standing up to him. Little did I know that Sonny had left CG to come find me and tell me something.

Sonny came around the corner and said. "Brian, I'm with Will because I want to be and we're going to have a family, so you need to back off."

Brian didn't know what to say after that, so he just left.

Sonny turned to me and asked, "So I'm yours huh?"

I began to blush and said sheepishly, looking at the ground, "yeah."

Sonny lifted my head so I was looking in his piercing brown eyes and said, "I think that's really hot."

Sonny then leaned in and kissed me and asked if I'd wanna join him at the gym to go rock climbing.

I never did like rock climbing, because of my fear of heights, but if it allowed me time to spend with Sonny, I'd gladly try anything.

On our way to the gym, Sonny told me that Chad and EJ had found a man who is in jail and was at the same time Nick was. They were going to go see him and see what they could find out.

I was glad for some good news and asked Sonny if we should talk to his dad and EJ about getting rid of the evidence in the Salem PD about my shooting EJ?

He thought it was a good idea.

I was a little hesitant to involve Justin, but Sonny assured me it'd be fine.

We got to the gym and met with Tyler, a guy we hadn't seen in about a year. We didn't even know he was still in town.

We spent a few minutes catching up.

He'd read how I came out, in the newspaper, thanks to Neil giving me an alibi for the, at the time, presumed death of Stefano.

We also told him that Sonny and I had been dating for about 3 months now.

He congratulated us, even though I knew he'd had a thing for Sonny before. Luckily for us, he said he had been dating someone for about 6 months now.

I inwardly sighed. I knew Sonny was with me, but I still had insecurities.

Sonny, kissed me on the cheek, I think he could sense what I was going through, and then we got harnessed up for our rock climb.

I was definitely nervous about being so far off the ground, but after a little pep talk from Sonny and assurances from Tyler, I began to slowly climb up the wall.

I never looked down, just up at Sonny's butt wanting to get my hands on it.

Every so often, he would look down at me, giving me encouragement to continue climbing.

Sonny made it to the top of the wall first and before I knew it, I was right there next to him.

"See?" He said, "that wasn't so bad, was it?" While winking at me.

"I guess is wasn't man, but I can't wait to get back down." I chuckled dryly.

Sonny and I kissed and then he told me how to get back down.

We thanked Tyler as we got unharnessed after getting back down.

We grabbed a couple bottles of water and then decided to head over to the Pub to grab some lunch.

As we entered, we saw Gabi attending to a table and great grandma Caroline, who seated us again.

Nick didn't work at the Pub anymore, thankfully, but worked for grandma Kate instead now. I hated it, but at least she could keep an eye on him. I made a mental note to ask her to do just that.

Gabi greeted us, grabbed our drink order and said she'd be right back.

As much as I hated what she'd done to Melanie, I couldn't bring myself to keep her away from her child entirely. I hoped she would be able to do the same for me, despite Nick. But if it came down to it, I'd do anything to protect our child from them.

She came back with our drinks and told us that she had an ultrasound appointment scheduled for next week and said I was welcome to come.

I inquired about Sonny coming with me and reluctantly, she said he was welcome to come as well.

I left Sonny after a moment and went up to the bar and told her that Sonny and I were a team and I wasn't going to leave him out of this. We love each other and he is apart of this.

"I'm really you're this happy Will," she said, "I just wish you could have been this happy when we were together."

She had a sad look on her face as she said this.

"Gabi, I cared about you a lot, but I'm not straight and never have been, I thought you understood that?"

"I do, Will, believe me, I do and I'm happy for you and Sonny."

"Thank you for saying that Gabi."

"I know you're worried, but we will make this work for the sake of the baby." I said.

She smiled lowly and said she was glad. I gave her our food order before going back to the table.

I went back to sit with Sonny and wait for our food to get there.

Just as our food arrived, my phone started to ring. It was my mom. She said she needed to see me as soon as possible and to come to her office. I told her Sonny and I were eating but would be there soon.

We finished eating and then headed to mom's office. On the way there, I asked Sonny if he thought asking EJ to get rid of the evidence against me was a good idea. He agreed.

**(Nick's POV)**

"What evidence?" Nick thought to himself, as he overheard Will and Sonny talking as he walked by them.

"Was this a way to get the gay boy out of the way so he and Gabi could have a family without him in the picture?"

I have to work quickly if I want to make it happen.

**(Will's POV)**

We arrived at mom's office and with her secretary not at her desk, we knocked on her door. She opened it, welcoming us in and then called EJ to join us.

EJ walked in and they both told us what he and Chad had found out about Nick and said they'd be going to the prison to talk to the man.

I asked EJ if he could work on getting rid of the evidence against me, so I could never be blackmailed with it again?

He said he would work on it, but said it might require getting Stefano involved.

I kinda cringed at having to ask Stefano for help, but knew I had to do whatever it took to make sure Nick had no part in our child's life. Sonny squeezed my thigh which calmed me down. And then he kissed my cheek.

Mom smiled at us and EJ nodded at us. I guess that was his way of giving us his approval, even though I knew he had no issue with me being gay.

EJ suggested that mom and I stop by the mansion tomorrow, while he and Chad went to the jail and posed to Stefano his help at getting rid of the evidence against me.

I said, "Okay, but I'm not exactly his favorite person."

"Will, in order to make this happen, you'll have to come over to the house and get reacquainted with fatha."

I understood what EJ was saying but I just didn't wanna owe him again, like I did when he blackmailed me into breaking up mom and Rafe's marriage. But I guess it's working out for the best now, as she seems happy. And I know I am happier than I've ever been in my life. I hoped I always would be.

As we were leaving mom's office, Sonny said, "It'll be okay about Stefano."

"I hope so, I really don't wanna owe him anything again."

Recollection came across Sonny's face as he remembered about us talking about mom's infidelity in ear shot of Rafe.

"Will, that's in the past and neither EJ or Stefano are using you shooting EJ against you anymore."

I knew he was right and I was thankful Sonny was not only standing by me and with me, but that he wanted to make a family with me and the baby.

He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it, just as we pulled into the parking lot of CG. We both felt the need of a jolt of caffeine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Gabi's POV)**

I was walking through Horton Town Square doing some window shopping, getting some ideas for baby clothes, when I saw Nick talking to a strange man. I hid behind one of the potted trees so he wouldn't see me but I could still see what was going on. Nick looked kind of distressed as the man handed him an envelope, patted him on the shoulder and left. I thought about confronting him about it, but decided I would wait and do it later.

I watched as Nick ran off. I went back to my window shopping, then I heard my stomach grumble. I was feeling hungry and knew I needed to eat something.

**(Mysterious man)**

…Yeah, I gave the envelope to the kid you described…I gave him the instructions you asked me to and reminded him not to screw up, or there'd be hell to pay.

"Nicky, you'd better not mess this up, because your life is on the line."

**(Will's POV)**

As Sonny turned off the car in front of CG, my mind drifted to Gabi and the baby. "Could I really separate a mother from her child, regardless what she'd done?" I thought to myself.

I turned to Sonny and said that I thought it was time we talked to EJ and his dad about getting rid of the evidence against me in EJ's shooting. Sonny agreed, but wanted us to enjoy the nice day together. It was kinda chilly but sunny out.

We entered CG and saw my grandma Kate sitting at a corner table next to the dark brown sofa.

We looked at each other and I said I wanted to go talk to her for a minute. Sonny said he'd go grab us a couple of coffees and meet me there.

I walked over to grandma Kate and said hello to her, as I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Then I sat down.

She asked me how I was doing?

I told her I was doing fine and that I had a favor to ask of her.

"Anything for my favorite grandson," she said.

"Next week Gabi has a sonogram appointment and I was wondering if you could keep Nick occupied and away from it?" I asked.

"Sure I can, but can I ask why you don't want him there?"

Just as I was about to answer, Sonny walked over with our coffees and asked what was up?

I told him I had just asked Kate to keep Nick away from the sonogram appointment.

Sonny's eyes got wide for a moment but he was supportive as always.

"Grandma, it's because he's a bigot. He's called both Sonny and I fags on more than one occasion and I don't want him anywhere near our baby." I explained to her.

I could see her fuming mad after I revealed to her about Nick.

"I'm gonna kill him! No one calls my grandson or his boyfriend the f word and gets away with it!"

"Grandma, calm down. We don't wanna do anything to Nick, yet, just can you keep him away from the sonogram appointment for us?" I asked again.

"Of course I can Will." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I'll do whatever I can to help you guys." She said. She then checked her watch and said she needed to get going, but would see us later.

Just as grandma Kate was leaving, in walked Charlie and Abby.

**(Nick's POV)**

"Just what I need…" I thought to myself, "as if I need more to worry about. I'm trying to hold on to Gabi and the baby and get the gay boys out of the way."

**What Nick didn't know was that someone was listening to him talk to himself and a plan was forming in this person's mind. **

**(Sonny's POV)**

Charlie and Abby joined Will and I for a cup of our best coffee, while we caught up on our day and talked about Thanksgiving again.

Abby said the adults had been talking, and it was thought we'd all meet up at the Kiriakis mansion and enjoy it all together there.

Charlie, Will and I all nodded in agreement, but I could see the hesitation on Will's face. I kissed him and it made him smile.

I loved to see him smile, even with all the stress, I wish he would laugh too. I missed him laughing, but with Nick around and the worry about the baby, he didn't laugh or smile all that often.

I knew he'd make an amazing dad and I knew I would too, even though I had no idea how I was gonna do it. Being around a baby would be new to me, but for Will, it'd be nothing new because of his younger sisters - Ali and Sydney and younger brother - Johnny.

I'd have to lean on him for once and probably ask for help with how to be a daddy.

I didn't wanna show my worry right now, but I knew we'd have to talk about it eventually.

I just wanted Will to enjoy the rest of the day without any drama or stress from Gabi and especially Nick.

I didn't know if I could keep Gabi from her baby, despite what she's done, but I know Chad wouldn't second guess doing it. Ultimately though, it should lie with Will and I to decide what to do. We needed to get rid of Nick more than Gabi. I shook the thought from my head and put my arm around Will's shoulder, enjoying the company of our friends.

We decided to hang out until closing, Chad and I decided to close early as it was a slow night and then all of us went out for a late dinner.

It'd been a while since Abby and Chad had joined us for a meal and it felt good to just joke around and have fun. It still wasn't the laugh I wanted for Will, but he was laughing all the same, which was good.

In a few days, it'd be Thanksgiving and then the sonogram to follow and we'd have to start our Christmas shopping after that.

**(Sami's POV)**

I walked into my apartment after my date with EJ and after following Nick and finding out he wanted to harm my son and Sonny. That, I would NOT allow to happen. It was time to switch into high gear and take care of him once and for all. I would tell EJ about it tomorrow. I paid the babysitter for her time tonight, plus a little extra for my being late and she left.

I decided to unwind with a glass of wine and a bath.

**(EJ's POV)**

Chad and I talked some more earlier about going to the prison and talking to an inmate that's still in there and shared a cell with Nick.

We decided that since Chad was off work tomorrow, we would drive to the prison and meet up with this inmate.

I was sitting in the living room, enjoying a scotch, thinking about how happy I was with Samantha and the plans I had for the future, which didn't include my father.

I chuckled to myself and lifted my glass to father's picture hanging on the wall.

But first, I needed to use father to help get rid of the evidence against William of my shooting before it could be used against him, by anyone.

Everyone had retired for the night, so it was nice to be alone for a bit before I too went to bed.

**(Gabi's POV)**

Nick walked into our room in the Brady Pub looking stressed but happy to see me. I was still wondering what his encounter with that man earlier was about and if he did indeed have a problem with Will being gay and the father of the baby?

I wasn't sure I was ready for the answer to the second question yet, but I did wanna know what the man handed him.

So, after I sat back down, I asked Nick about who that man was I saw him with earlier?

He said it was just someone looking for him to invest some money for him.

I wasn't entirely convinced he was telling me the whole truth, but I decided to let it go for the night because I was feeling tired.

I changed for bed as did he and then we climbed into bed.

Even though I was jealous that Will had found such a great love in Sonny, I was happy for him, but wondered if I'd find that same kind of love in Nick?

I didn't ponder that any further as I drifted off to sleep.

**(Will's POV)**

We were walking through HTS after our meal and noticed on the bulletin board off to the side that there was going to be a different holiday movie from Thanksgiving to Christmas shown here in the Square. We kinda thought it'd be a fun way to hang out, depending what the movies were. The sign didn't say which ones would be shown, so we decided to check back in a few days and see if any new signs advertising which movies would be shown.

Charlie, Abby and Chad had to get going, but Sonny and I decided to enjoy the emptiness of the Square and sat on the white sofa they had set up.

We cuddled up close to each other, enjoying the warmth of our bodies pressed close together, when my father walked up to us.

"Hi guys." he said.

Sitting up, Sonny said, "Hello, Mr. Horton."

"Hi dad." I said still kinda slouching on the sofa.

"Did Abby tell you about the plans for Thanksgiving?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, dad, she told us about them tonight. We're all going to meet at the Kiriakis mansion." I said.

"Do you think we can all really get along for a whole day, in the same house?" I asked.

"I think because of both of you, everyone will try their best to get along." Dad said with a smile.

I still couldn't get over how much he'd changed since I first came out and how great he's been about the whole baby situation. Everyone has been so supportive of me. I am truly blessed to have what I do.

I didn't know if it would always be this way, but together, Sonny and I could overcome anything. Nick being our obstacle to overcome right now.

He had no idea what was in store for him and I wanted to keep it that way. With the DiMera's on my side, Nick doesn't stand a chance.

I was shaken by my thoughts by my dad saying we should come over early on Thursday so we could help prepare the meal and spend some quality time with the family before the meal.

"Spending time with family," I thought to myself, "as long as we don't all kill each other."

My family and Sonny's family didn't exactly get along, but maybe dad is right…because of Sonny and I, everyone would at least try to get along.

Sonny had his hand on my thigh for a little bit now and it was turning me on big time.

Dad, Sonny and I said good night to each other and then we headed back to our place for a bit of fun of our own.

On our way to the car, we ran into Brian again. He didn't say anything to either of us this time. Just scowled and kept on running.

I was way too nice a person, that I actually felt bad for him in a way. But after what he'd tried to do by kissing Sonny in front of me, I lost any little respect I might've had for him.

Sonny saw that I was a little tense after seeing Brian, so he gripped my hand and kissed me again on the cheek.

As always, I smiled at him and we shared an even deeper kiss.

When we got back to our place, it seemed like mere seconds before we were out of our clothes and Sonny was fingering me, opening me up before he made love to me.

He started off slow as always, while leaning up every so often to kiss me deeply.

I was moaning in pleasure, the closer I felt myself getting to climax.

Sonny took a hold of my hard on and stroked it in time to his thrusts.

Before I had time to react, I was cumming all over my chest and stomach and Sonny was filling up the condom he was wearing inside me.

He collapsed on me, as we caught our breathe and I wrapped my arms around his back enjoying the closeness.

"Sonny," I began, "I never wanna lose this."

"Lose what Will?" Sonny asked.

"The closeness and love we share." I said.

"Will, that'll never happen. It might not always be easy because of our families and when the baby gets here, but we can get through anything." Sonny said.

It felt good to hear Sonny say this.

I didn't know what I did to deserve him, but I was so glad I had him in my life.

I smiled and then gripped my hands in his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss that left us breathless.

When we came up for air, we decided to grab a shower before going to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Exerts of the conversation between Will, Sonny and JJ will appear. All rights belong to Days Of Our Lives**

**(Abby's POV)**

I woke up the next morning to some strange sounds coming from downstairs. I decided to investigate. I grabbed a broom from the hall closet and slowly made my way downstairs.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw a head of brown hair come into view.

At almost that exact moment, the person turned around and I stood there speechless.

"J-JJ?" I said, kinda disbelievingly.

"Hi Abs," JJ said.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here. Everyone will be so thrilled." I said.

"I hope so." JJ said.

"Why hope so?" I asked.

"Because mom wasn't expecting me so soon. I really wanted to come home and finish out the year here."

"Oh, well I'm happy to see you. How'd you get here, by the way?" I asked giving him a hug.

"I um asked (great) uncle Victor if he could help me get home and then I'd finish out the year here."

"I could really use a good shot of caffeine. Any good places around here?" JJ asked.

"I do actually, our cousin Sonny's place called Common Grounds." I said.

"Let me get cleaned up and changed and we'll head over there."

**(Will's POV)**

I woke up in the warmth of Sonny's arms, my favorite place to be. I just laid there and watched him sleep for a few moments until he woke up.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," I said with a sheepish grin. "You're so cute when you're sleeping."

I leaned down and kissed him deeply.

"I should call my dad and see about us meeting with him today about the evidence against you in EJ's shooting and what we can do to get rid of it." Sonny said.

I agreed, but first I wanted to kiss a bit more before we got ready for the day.

As were about to get up and get ready for the day, Sonny got a phone call and was asked to work the morning shift again by Chad and he'd work the afternoon shift again. I groaned about it, but Sonny said we'd get more time together if he worked now instead of later. I knew he was right.

We got up, showered and got dressed. I grabbed my books on our way out the door. I was gonna work on some homework at CG while Sonny worked.

**(EJ's POV)**

I called Chad to see if he was ready to accompany me to the state prison to meet with the inmate we'd talked about? He said he'd woken him up but to give him 30 minutes and he'd be ready to go.

I grabbed my briefcase and headed out the door. Still in the back of my mind was me taking down father.

**(Will's POV)**

Sonny and I got to CG just after opening. Jackie had opened the shop up and there were a few people sporadically spread throughout, but not too many.

I went to our usual corner table as Sonny went behind the counter to help the couple people who were sitting on the stools.

I had my nose buried in a book when Sonny came over with a cup of his best coffee for me. I always loved how attentive he was to me. I moved over so he could sit down too.

Just as we were getting settled in, the door opened and closed.

**(JJ's POV)**

Abby and I walked into Common Grounds. I looked away from her to see Will sitting with Sonny at a back table. She told me to go say hello and she'd be there in a minute.

"Hey, you two." I said.

They both looked up at me with surprised, happy expressions on their faces.

They both got up, Sonny stepped out of the way as Will and I hugged and then Sonny and I bumped fists.

Will asked me when I got in?

I told him and Sonny that I just got in a few hours ago and that Abby had said this was a good place to get a cup of coffee.

Sonny said he'd go get me one.

As we were walking to the counter, I asked Will if him and Sonny were an item?

"I only ask because it looked like you guys were kinda cozy."

Will said, "If we were, would you have a problem with it?"

I was a little hurt that he'd ask me that, but I said, "No, why would I have a problem with it? I think it's great."

They looked at me kinda skeptically.

"What, you guys don't believe me?" I asked.

Will said he believed me, but that he wished everyone in the family was like I was about them.

I asked him who was giving them problems?

He told me a certain cousin.

Let me guess, Nick Fallon.

Sonny confirmed it for me, as did Will.

I told them that I always thought Nick was weird and a loser. They should be glad to not have him on their side.

I could tell there was something they weren't telling me about him, but before I could inquire more, Abby came up and asked what we were talking about?

I told her that we were just catching up.

Sonny said he had to make a phone call, so he stepped away for a minute.

Will asked me if I'd like to sit down?

I said sure.

Abby said she had to get going, she was meeting up with Gabi for some retail therapy.

After Abby left, I asked Will what was Nick's problem with him and Sonny?

I could see Will was hesitant to tell me whatever was on his mind.

"Will, I know I'm younger than you, but you can tell me whatever and know I won't judge you."

Will sighed, just as Sonny came over and rejoined us.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked.

I told Sonny I asked Will to tell me what Nick's problem is with you guys?

**(EJ's POV)**

I stopped outside of Chad's place and honked the horn. He was outside in a flash and we were on our way to the prison to talk to the inmate known as "Vargas".

It was about an hours drive to get to the prison. On our way, Chad and I went over the little bit of info we had on Vargas, which wasn't much.

The file just told us his age, that he was in for a string of charges and that he'd pled out to consecutive sentences and was up for parole in about 40 days.

We pulled into the parking lot of the prison shortly thereafter and met with the warden. He was expecting us. So was this "Vargas."

As we were walking into the prison, I got a phone call. It was from Samantha. She was talking a mile a minute and I only caught part of what she was saying. I asked her to calm down and to tell me again.

This time I got all she was trying to tell me. She had overheard Nick talking about getting rid of the gay boys, meaning Will and Sonny and something needed to be done about it.

I told her we were at the state prison and that we would figure out what to do about Nick when I got back, but I told her to warn them just in case. She agreed and we hung up.

**(Will's POV)**

Sonny sat down with JJ and I after he'd inquired about Nick's problem with us. I looked at Sonny as my phone began to ring. It was my mom. I answered the call and mom sounded kinda frantic. I asked her to calm down and talk more slowly to me.

She told me that Sonny and I should watch out for Nick because she'd overheard him say that he needed to get rid of the gay boys. I was beside myself when I heard that.

She asked me where we were?

I told mom we were at CG and then were going to meet with Justin later.

She said for us to stay put until she got there and said we should call Justin and have him meet us there instead.

I told mom I would have Sonny call his dad and have him meet us here.

We hung up after that.

I looked at Sonny with a worried look on my face.

He asked me what was wrong?

I told Sonny, with JJ still sitting there, that mom had said she overheard Nick say he had to get rid of the gay boys, and that we were to stay put until she got here.

They both got nervous.

Mom also told me to have you call your dad and have him meet us here instead of at his office.

JJ sat there aghast as Sonny went to grab his phone and call his dad to meet us at CG instead of at his office.

**(EJ's POV)**

Chad and I sat down at the table in the private room, just as Vargas was brought in.

Vargas came in wearing the traditional orange jump suit, with his hands and ankles shackled together. He was sat down and handcuffed to the table.

He didn't look all that dangerous to me or at least as dangerous as I could be.

"Who are you?" He asked us gruffly.

"I'm EJ DiMera and this is my brother Chad. We have some questions for you about Nick Fallon." I said.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"Well, see he's making the life of people I care about difficult and we want to remove him as a problem and thought you could help us with that." I said.

I could tell he was thinking on what I'd just said.

"What if I told you I had my own plans for Nicky once I got out?"

I was intrigued, to say the least.

"Maybe we could help each other out, then?"

Chad had been sitting there pretty quiet but I could tell he was intrigued as well.

"If I decide to help you, what do I get out of it?"

"I can pay you or set you up with a new life anywhere you want." I said.

"Let me think about it, I get out of here in about 40 days. Be here the day I get out and I'll give you my answer then."

We shook on it, but I wanted to ask him a question.

"The people I care about just happen to be gay. Do you know why he hates gays so much?"

"I'll tell you this much, he was raped in here but he did something that cost me three years of my life and I'm ready for revenge!"

I could see the fire in his eyes. I think I have him on my side. Just gotta wait for him to get out of here.

I told the guard as we left that this meeting never happened. He understood as I handed him an envelope full of money.

**(Vargas' POV)**

I had fire in my eyes and was sweating because I wanted to get my hands on Nicky and make him pay me back for looking after him and after he cost me three years of my life.

I banged my fists on the table and thought that this EJ DiMera could help me get my revenge and then a new life for me.

I laughed to myself and then I was led back to my cell.

**(Sonny's POV)**

I had just gotten off the phone with my dad asking him to meet us here instead of us going to his office.

Just as I was rejoining Will and JJ, I heard the door open and close. Sami ran over to us and asked if we were ok?

All of us nodded.

Sami and JJ embraced for a minute and then she pulled up a chair and retold us what she had told Will on the phone.

**(Will's POV)**

I sat there feeling really bad that more people were being drawn into my drama of not only the baby, but now my homophobic cousin. First Charlie, then Sonny and Chad, now grandma Kate, my mom and JJ.

"Ya know, Will," mom began, "we need to make sure you and Sonny are ok but also that Nick is nowhere near your baby."

JJ got wide eyed. I hadn't had a chance to tell him yet and mom opened her big mouth.

"What baby?" JJ asked, looking at all of us.

Mom got an "Oh, shit" look on her face at that moment.

I gulped, looked at JJ and said, "My baby. My ex-girlfriend and I are having a baby."

"Wow, Will, no one told me about that. Abby told me you'd come out, but that's it." he said.

By this point, Sonny had put his arm around me and glared at JJ.

"Whoa, Sonny, no need to glare at me man, I'm just surprised is all. But I support you and Will."

Sonny softened after that now that the air was cleared about everything.

I could tell mom felt bad for spilling the beans, but nothing could be done about it now that it was out.

"I just want you guys being careful until we hear what EJ found out from his visit to the prison and Justin gets here."

Thankfully CG wasn't that busy and once Justin, EJ and Chad got there, I told Sonny it'd be a good idea to close the shop so we could talk in private. He agreed.

"JJ, if you stay, whatever you hear here can not go any further than us, ok?"

"I understand." He said.

We tried to lighten the mood as much as possible until Justin, EJ and Chad got here and everything would turn serious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Will's POV)**

We were sitting there trying to keep the mood light until Justin, EJ and Chad got there.

JJ asked how far along Gabi was.

"About 3 months, I think." I said.

"Wow. Are you nervous about becoming a father?" He asked.

"To be honest, yeah I am, but I've got great support around me, especially from Sonny." I said while looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Love was staring back at me.

I was always amazed how Sonny could love me this much. I'd never had or felt love like this before in my life.

I was eternally grateful for how much he loved me.

I really wanted to kiss him, but with JJ and my mom there, I wasn't sure that was the best choice. So I just grabbed his hand by his side and squeezed it. Sonny smiled at me. I always loved his smile.

Just then, the door to CG opened and closed. We all looked to see that EJ, Chad and Justin had arrived.

Sonny got up to turn the sign around to "CLOSED" so we wouldn't be disturbed.

Chad and EJ looked skeptically at JJ until I explained who he was and told them he could be trusted to keep what's said here to himself.

I think they were still skeptical, but seeing as I was not backing down, they sat down, along with Justin and we got started.

EJ took charge almost immediately and started off by telling us what he'd found out from the prison inmate.

**(EJ's POV)**

Chad and I met with the inmate, his name is "Vargas", and although we didn't get much out of him, we did find out that Nick was raped in prison and he has a grudge against him.

I didn't wanna tell the whole room that I might be using him to help get rid of Nick because I'm not sure how they'd all react to it.

Chad knew better than to speak up about it either.

The less anyone knew, the better, at least until I knew for sure he was going to help us.

Everyone was sitting there with mouths wide open about the revelation about Nick.

**(Will's POV)**

We couldn't believe that Nick had actually been raped in prison, but I wasn't so sure that explained his homophobia.

All of us were aghast and speechless about it.

The next part was about the evidence against me and the part that JJ had to keep to himself.

"JJ, what we're about to talk about cannot go beyond this room, ok?"

He said he understood.

I could tell that EJ knew what I was about to say, as did Sonny.

"The reason I asked you to be here Justin is because there is something in my past that needs to be erased and made not able to be used against me."

Justin nodded for me to continue, so did EJ and Sonny. Mom sat quiet. I was kinda surprised.

"Justin, JJ, I'm not proud of this, but there is evidence implicating me in a shooting of EJ from about 5 years ago."

Justin said, "I see." And looked at Sonny, who just looked at his dad and I think he understood.

JJ didn't say anything.

It was too eerily quiet, so I got up and started to pace with worry. I thought I'd not only lost Justin's support, but JJ's as well.

I wanted to run out of there and hide, but I knew now that the truth was out to Justin and JJ, so I couldn't run anywhere.

Mom started to ask JJ and Justin a question, when Chad chimed in and said that he already knew about it.

I was kinda surprised, but I guess being EJ's brother, they shared things with each other and that's how he knew. I guess I couldn't be too upset, but I wish he would've done something to get me out of the blackmail from before. But it's water under the bridge, since I've been forgiven for it.

"Justin," EJ said, "I no longer hold any grudge against William nor do I wish to press charges against him."

"That'll go a long way in getting this thrown out, without a complaining witness." Justin said.

I still hadn't returned to the table, but I could still hear what was being said.

I had laid my head on the coffee bar counter, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Thinking it was Sonny, I reached up and put my hand on his, but it didn't feel like his, so I quickly removed it and shot up. To my surprise it was JJ.

"JJ, I'm sorry man, I thought you were Sonny."

I had a horrified look on my face.

He wasn't looking at me disgusted though. It was gentle.

**(JJ's POV)**

"It's alright, Will." I said.

Will seemed to look relieved after I said that.

"I meant it when I said I support you and I do."

Will smiled and then we went back to sit down with the others.

Sonny put his arm around Will as EJ spoke up.

**(EJ's POV)**

"William, in order for this to work, you'll have to come over to the house and get reacquainted with my father."

I could see William and Sami cringe at the notion of this, but it was the only way to make the evidence disappear.

**(Justin's POV)**

"Will, even if Nick were to find out about you shooting EJ, he can't legally use it against you and there is no complaining witness, so therefore, there'd be no case against you."

Will asked about it being used in a custody case or civil court?

"Well, he can try to do that, but you're the father of the baby, which guarantees you rights and I'm a much better lawyer than he thinks I am."

Sonny said to Will that he wasn't going to let anything happen to their baby.

I was beaming with pride at my son and how he's stepped up to help Will with this baby. He/she was going to be my grand child. I was gonna be a grandpa.

I knew not just for Will and Sonny, but for myself too, that I had to do my very best to help them any way I could.

We only had limited information about Nick, but I thought that EJ and I should start doing our best to keep the problems to a minimum.

EJ agreed.

Him and I excused ourselves to go talk strategy.

Will seemed a bit uneasy, but I assured him that it would be fine, and although I didn't like getting Stefano involved, I agreed it'd be for the best if he disposed of the evidence against him.

That seemed to calm Will some, so did Sonny by kissing him.

I know they didn't do a lot of PDA, but it was really sweet to see them this in love. It reminded me of when I first met Adrienne.

**(Abby's POV)**

Gabi and I had found some really cute maternity clothes for her during our shopping trip and we were just about to sit down to eat when we saw a fight ensure between Brady, John and Marlena.

We tried our best to ignore it, but it was really hard given how loud they were shouting at each other.

Gabi tried to listen in, she'd always been so nosy, but I told her it wasn't our place to eavesdrop and we should keep on our way.

**(Nick's POV)**

Kate had me working like a dog from the moment I got there to lunch time and beyond. I didn't even have a moment to think of how to get rid of the gay boys, let alone how to triple the money I was given by Jensen for Vargas by the time he got out of jail.

**(Kate's POV)**

Now that I knew what kind of a person Nick was, I was gonna work him like a dog and keep him as busy as possible and as far away from Will and Sonny as I could. I wanted to fire him, but he didn't deserve all the money he'd be getting for losing his job. It wasn't worth it. I wanted to do something much worse to him.

**(Sonny's POV)**

After EJ and my dad left, Sami said she had to get going back to work, which just left me, Will, JJ and Chad at CG.

I decided it was time to open up again, since it was just before the lunch rush would begin.

The four of us gathered at the coffee bar awaiting the lunch rush to begin.

JJ said he really wanted to help us with Nick.

Will and I looked at each other skeptically, but JJ said he already knew so much, wanted to help us keep Nick away from our baby and promised again to not tell anyone about what was talked about today.

Kinda reluctantly, we agreed, but nothing too dangerous.

JJ agreed.

With the tense moment over now, I kissed Will on the cheek and he smiled at me.

JJ didn't even bat an eye.

We were incredibly lucky to have so many people around us who supported us and our decision to raise the baby together.

We also knew now that we had to watch out for Nick since he seemed to be becoming a loose cannon. But little did he know, that we had plans of our for him.

I wasn't usually this way about people, but when it came to Nick, I detested him and wanted him as far away from Will and our baby as he could be. Back in jail would suit me just fine.

Chad and I took care of the lunch crowd until it started to slow down, and then JJ, Will and I decided to leave and go hang out.

**(Abby's POV)**

After I left Gabi, I decided to stop by Common Grounds for some coffee.

When I got there, there was a line of people waiting at the counter for their evening coffee fix. They were getting impatient and Chad seemed a little flustered.

So, I did what any good girlfriend would do, I jumped in and helped him out.

In no time we had the line cut down and everyone was satisfied.

**(Will's POV)**

Sonny, JJ and I had just left the movies and went to get something to eat at the Pub.

We were talking about the movie and about what London was like for JJ as we entered the Pub and was greeted by grandma Caroline.

She hugged JJ first, then Sonny and finally me as she sat us and asked what we wanted to drink.

It must've been Gabi's night off for we didn't see her, but I did need to make a point to see her about what she was going to do about the baby. It might have to wait until the sonogram next week.

It was actually a really nice day and night, mostly because we didn't have any run ins with Nick and we got to catch up with JJ. We hadn't seen him in so long.

We found out that it was Victor that helped him come home and to get enrolled next semester at Central High School. We later would confirm this with Victor.

We were just glad to have him home and have one more ally on our side. Could never have too many when going up against the likes of Nick Fallon.

We ate in a very light mood full of laughter.

When we finished eating, we decided to take a walk through HTS, and this is where we ran into Nick.

He just glared at us and said, "who let the fags out?"

JJ clenched his fists and said, "they're not fags, they have names ya know asshole!"

"Who the hell are you?" Nick asked angrily.

"I'm their cousin JJ, for your information."

"Nick, why don't you just leave, you're creating a scene." Sonny said.

Nick looked around and did indeed see that people were staring at him, some may have agreed with him, but most looked like they didn't and this caused him to leave.

"This isn't over, by a long shot." We heard him say as he ran away.

"Is he for real?" JJ asked.

"I'm afraid so and that's why he can't be anywhere near our baby." Sonny said.

That made me smile again when Sonny said "our baby" and JJ patted him on the shoulder but said he should get going since he was feeling tired.

We were too and said our bye's to him. Before we left, we decided to go over to the Kiriakis Mansion together on Thanksgiving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Sonny and I were both tired, but we cuddled close to each other that night before we went to bed, knowing we'd have to wake up early and go over to the Kiriakis mansion for Thanksgiving.

I had to admit I was still worried about Adrienne. She may have said she supported Sonny's decision to be with me and help me raise my baby, but I still couldn't quite let go of her comments about me having so much baggage and thinking Sonny could do better than me.

I knew by now that Sonny loved me and only me, but to not have both his parents approval, still bothered me. Both of my parents approved of us being together and I couldn't understand why she couldn't.

Sonny said to give her time and that she'd come around. I was skeptical but it had only been a few months and a lot has happened in such a short time, so I guess it's all I could and hope for the best.

Soon after we kissed good night and fell asleep.

**(JJ's POV)**

After leaving Will and Sonny, I saw my mom with Daniel and instantly got disgusted. It hadn't even been three months since dad had died, and she was already moving on.

I knew I had to do something to break them up, I just didn't know what yet. I need to get high to take the edge off, so I texted a friend and went to smoke some pot.

Luckily I managed to get home and to my bed before mom got home and crashed out.

As I was crashing out, I thought about having to be a "good boy" tomorrow and deal with Daniel as it was Thanksgiving. I didn't like it, but for the sake of my cousins and Abs, I'll do it.

**(Abby's POV)**

Chad and I parted after some heavy making out. He was pushing it a little further than I was comfortable with just then, so I sat back to let us both catch our breathe.

I told him I should get going home because we had a big day tomorrow.

Chad offered to drive me home on his bike. I accepted. It always made me feel free.

He also said he'd spend half the day with his family and the other half with me. I could live with that.

Chad knew I wasn't overly fond of his family, particularly Stefano and even though EJ was with Will's mom, he still creeped me out too.

I was worried about Will and Gabi. It came as a big shock that they were having a baby together, but I was so glad that Sonny was standing by Will.

Nick creeped me out too. There was something off about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I really wanted to ask Chad if he knew anything, but before I could, we pulled up in my driveway and he turned off his bike. Chad walked me to the door, kissed me good night and when I was inside, he drove off.

When I was inside, I was met with my mother. I loved her dearly, but even I had to admit her behavior when Daniel was around was rather odd, but I guess she was happy.

I was tired and had a busy day tomorrow, so I said a quick good night and went to bed.

**(T's POV)**

It'd been a while since I'd seen the guys and I was hoping we could hang out again. I know tomorrow was Thanksgiving, but I wanna give them a call and see what they're doing this weekend.

Thanksgiving wasn't anything big for me, being so far away from my family. It definitely sucked around the holidays for me, but I was never one to feel sorry for myself.

Little did I know that I'd get a call the next morning from Will asking me if I'd like to join them for Thanksgiving? I jumped at the chance to spend some time with Will and Sonny. Will told me him and Sonny would come pick me up and we'd head over early to help out.

**(Will's POV)**

I woke up very much the same way I went to bed in, cuddled in Sonny's arms, my favorite place to be.

It was just a few minutes before Sonny's alarm went off, waking him up from a sound sleep. We both stretched and yawned fully waking up.

I told Sonny I thought about inviting T to come with us since he was going to be alone today. Sonny thought it was a good idea, so I called him and he jumped at the chance to spend some time with us.

We got up and jumped in the shower, but we did have a little fun while we showered. Sonny went down on me bringing me to a leg shaking climax and I returned the favor. By the time we were done, we were starting to prune up, but it was worth it to show each other how much we loved each other. We knew we were more than just sex, but it was nice to show each other love that way.

We didn't dress in our nice clothes on the way out, we hung those in the back seat of Sonny's car as we headed out to get T.

It didn't take long to get to T's apartment. I texted him when we pulled up and he came out with his dress clothes too and added them to ours.

**(Abby's POV)**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and to noise coming from JJ's room. Mom must have been trying to wake him up.

She wasn't having any luck, so I got out of bed and went to try myself. I had better success, but his eyes were kinda blood shot.

I wanted to question him about it, but he just walked past me and into the bathroom.

I knew something was going on with him, but seeing as we had to be at Aunt Maggie's soon, I let it fall to the side for now.

**(Sami's POV)**

I know today is Thanksgiving, but I had to do something to protect my son and Sonny from Nick, like any good mother should. Adrienne was less than my favorite person, the feeling was mutual, but she should know that the little snake was gunning for our sons.

I decided to clue her in today and hope that was enough to unite us.

I got up and woke the kids up and we got ready to go over to Victor and Maggie's house for the day.

EJ was spending the day with the DiMera's which was fine by me, since I knew no one was overly fond I was with him. Also, it'd keep drama to a minimum, at least I hope.

I wasn't overly fond of Kristen or Stefano, but I knew we had to play nice with Stefano to get him to help us get the evidence against Will out of police custody. But I'd worry about that tomorrow.

After everyone was dressed, we were on our way.

**(Sonny's POV)**

We pulled up outside Uncle Vic's house, grabbed our clothes and rang the door bell.

Mom answered the door, smiled at Will and I, although it looked forced, and eyed T.

I explained who he was, again, and then she welcomed us in and said that Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie were in the living room.

I let Will and T go ahead as I stayed behind to talk to my mom.

"Mom," I said, "Please try to be nice to them today. Will is the love of my life and T is one of our good friends."

"For you honey, I'll do anything." She said.

"Good and be nice to Sami too." I added.

She sighed, rubbed her eyes and said, "I'll be on my best behavior."

I knew when my mom promised something, she stuck to it, if even only temporarily.

We joined Will and T with Aunt Maggie and Uncle Vic in the living room.

Almost immediately, she took the three of us into the kitchen to help her, leaving Uncle Vic to answer the door and welcome everyone in.

**(Victor's POV)**

The next people to arrive were Sami and the kids - Johnny, Ali and Sydney, along with Lucas.

Next to arrive was Jennifer, Abigail and JJ.

I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with Nick, he was a little snake of a man from the impression I got of him. If I was right, I could take care of him with one phone call.

Gabi, on the other hand, I could deal with because of Sonny and Will. I still felt a little uneasy about the baby, but Sonny was old enough to know what he wanted to do, so I'll support him. He already knew I supported him being gay and although I didn't think very highly of Will's parents, he'd turned out to be very little like them.

Marlena and John would arrive next, along with Kate, completing all who would be here.

It took a lot of the morning, but the meal would be ready by early afternoon.

**(Nick's POV)**

Caroline was nice enough to let Gabi and I and Rafe use The Brady Pub to have our Thanksgiving meal at.

Caroline asked me to run out a get something for her, while her Gabi and Rafe kept cooking.

On my way back, after getting the thing for Caroline and stopping by a local bakery to get a muffin for Gabi, I was jumped from behind and knocked down.

I couldn't make out who was kicking me as I blacked out.

**(Gabi's POV)**

When Nick didn't come back after an hour, I started to get worried and Rafe offered to go look for him.

While he was gone, Caroline and I continued to cook. We made a mix of things she liked to make and things my family always made.

**(Will's POV)**

Sonny, me, JJ, T and Abby were all busy helping Aunt Maggie get the food prepared and cooked, from the appetizers to the dessert.

Henderson, Victor's butler, saw to everyone having things to drink and snack on the appetizers.

I'd peek my head out into the living room every so often and all seemed to be going well.

I was superstitious that everyone could actually get along for a whole day.

Sonny told me to relax, but he understood why I was feeling how I was.

We wouldn't make out or anything, but Sonny would kiss me on the hand or cheek to help calm my nerves. He always knew what to do.

I was glad to see that it wasn't bothering anybody. That was the last thing I wanted to do, we wanted to do.

Everything was cooking now and some were finished, so we all decided to join everyone else in the living room and leave the last of the cooking to Henderson and his staff.

**(Sami's POV)**

I asked to speak with Adrienne for a minute, she relented and that's when I told her what I'd overheard Nick say the other day about taking care of our sons. She agreed that we needed to do something and offered to get Justin involved if need be. Little did she know that Justin was already involved.

I knew that very soon, Will and I would have to go see Stefano to get his help getting the evidence against Will taken out of police custody. I shuddered at it, but stuck it in the back of my mind.

**(Sonny's POV)**

We were just sitting around talking, waiting for the food to finish cooking, as Will and I cuddled close to each other.

It had actually turned out to be a drama free day, which I was glad about. It was enough we had to worry about Nick and what his crazy bigoted self would do.

A short time later, Henderson called us all to the table as dinner was ready. Just as we were about to sit down, the door bell rang.

I said I'd get it, but no one would hear of it. Uncle Vic sent one of the maids to answer the door.

I heard a little discussion going on and went to see.

It was Chad.

I told the maid it was okay and to let him in.

As we were walking to the dining room, he told me the drama at his house about Brady and Kristen was too much for him to take and he knew that Abby had invited him to come over, so he did.

I patted him on the back as we entered the dining room and he took the one vacant spot left open by Abby.

The appetizers, main course and dessert was very good and got compliments from everybody.

Maggie was so pleased everybody enjoyed the turkey, chicken, stuffing, cranberry sauce and chocolate cake dessert. These were just the highlights. There were other things just as good.

It was good that we were all laughing and talking and getting along. I guessed because of Will and I, that everyone was making an effort to get along, particularly our mothers.

As we were finishing up, my uncles staff started to clean the plates away from the table and take them into the kitchen.

The kids were kinda messy, so our moms tended to them as we went back into the living room to sit and relax and figure out what to do next.

**(Rafe's POV)**

After spending an hour looking around for Nick, I came upon an ally I must have missed the first time and what I saw laying there was the nearly lifeless body of Nick.

Just as I was about to call the police, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck. It didn't knock me unconscious, but it did make me disoriented.

I stumbled for a moment until I got my bearings and then knocked the guy to the ground and hit him a few times until I knew he wasn't getting back up anytime soon.

I called Hope and told here where I was and to send a bus to the ally behind building 12 by the docks.

I hung up and then rested my head back because I was still feeling light headed.

I would worry later who it was that did this to me and Nick.

My eyes were forcing themselves closed and that's the last thing I remember.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(Will's POV)**

The younger kids had worn themselves out and were put down for a nap as the rest of us sat around and talked or watched the game on TV. Not that I was rooting for either team, just something to do.

Sonny and I decided to go out and take a walk in the garden, so we could be alone.

About ten minutes into our walk, my phone rang. The caller id said Gabi.

I didn't wanna talk to her just then, I wanted to enjoy some quiet time alone with Sonny, but he said I should probably answer it.

I'm glad I did.

It turned out that someone had jumped both Nick and Rafe and they were at the hospital.

She was frantic and I said we'd be right there.

We ran back inside to see everyone running around.

I stopped my mom and found out that Maggie had gotten a call about Nick and Rafe and were going to head to the hospital.

"What about the kids?" I asked.

Mom told me that Maggie and Victor and Jen would stay behind, and the rest of us could either go home or to the hospital.

Abby, Chad, T and JJ said they were coming with Sonny and I to the hospital.

JJ and T didn't know Rafe, but they wanted to be there for me as did Abby and Chad.

So my mom, dad and Sonny's parents headed out to the hospital with the promise someone would call when they found out how Nick and Rafe were.

It seemed like mere minutes and we were at the hospital.

My mom was the first to ask Maxine how Rafe was.

She told us that he was ok but that he had a concussion.

We didn't like Nick, but wanted to know how he was. Just as I was about to ask, Gabi came out, in tears.

That told me it was bad.

Sonny nodded and let me go to her.

She cried on my shoulder.

"Who would do this?" She asked through her sobs.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sonny's. He always knew how to comfort me.

Gabi then pulled back. She told Sonny and I that Nick was unconscious and Rafe had a concussion.

There was no love loss between Nick and us, but Rafe was one of the good guys. He might be upset about the baby, but I had to think that he'd come around because he loved his sister and cared about me. He used to be my step dad, so that had to mean something right?

I was shook from my thoughts when Maxine came out and said that Nick would be placed in a medically induced coma. Gabi just about fainted and had to be taken to a room of her own, while Sonny and I and our parents were floored by the news. So were Chad, T, Abby and JJ. Abby didn't know what kind of person Nick was or what Gabi had done, but now was not the time to tell her.

Maxine went on to say that Rafe was resting comfortably and his vitals were good, they were just keeping him for observation.

Just as Maxine got finished talking, I heard a scream coming from the room where Gabi had been taken. I instantly got worried and began to shake. Tears filled my eyes at the thought that my baby, our baby was in danger.

I ran to her room but was stopped by Cameron who said I couldn't go in there right now.

Sonny took me by the arm and led me to a seat just a few feet away from her room. Chad, Abby, T and JJ sat with us. After a couple of hours, Sonny thought it'd be best if they left but he promised to call them if anything changed.

I didn't even realize I'd cried myself asleep until Sonny woke me up and said Maxine had news about Gabi.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes that stung and were blood shot, but Maxine gave us wonderful news…Gabi and the baby are fine.

I was so relieved by the news that I hugged and kissed Sonny passionately.

I heard an "ahem" from in front of us. It was my mom, but she was smiling at us. She hugged us both.

Sonny's parents had gone home, along with T, Chad, Abby and JJ.

My dad squeezed my shoulder and nodded at us.

We all sighed a sigh of relief and hugged each other.

Maxine came by again and said that Gabi was resting comfortably now and urged us all to go home.

It'd been a long night and I was feeling tired but I was also reeling from the almost loss of our baby.

I was thankful that I had Sonny. He was my strength when I needed it the most.

On the drive home, I began crying again. Even though Gabi and the baby were fine, the stress of it and everything else got to me.

Sonny kept his hand on my leg the whole time as he drove. It did make me feel a little better but I was so drained.

We got home a few minutes later and went inside. I was tired but I needed to feel loved too. Sonny seemed to sense this as he began to kiss me. The tension began to leave my body as his loved began to surround me like a blanket, blocking out the world.

I returned his kisses with fervor as his fingers played with the buttons of my shirt, unbuttoning them one by one. Before I knew it he had my shirt open and slid it off my shoulders. I began to shiver slightly just as he started to kiss below my ear and then to my neck.

I started to get weak in the knees but Sonny steadied me as he continued down my neck to my nipples. He took my right one and then my left one in his mouth as he undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants.

I was moaning as Sonny pulled my pants and boxers down exposing my hard dick to the air.

I gasped as he wrapped his hand around my dick and stroked it a few times before he took my dick in his mouth and began go up and down on it.

I felt myself on the verge of exploding when Sonny backed off my dick and stood up to give me a kiss.

He sucked on my lower lip and scraped his tongue against my teeth begging for entry. I opened my mouth welcoming his tongue to entwine with mine.

It was my turn to take a little control and unbutton Sonny's pants and pull them down, along with his boxers.

I stroked his hard dick as he stroked mine again.

We separated for a moment for Sonny to throw off his t-shirt and then he laid me down on the bed.

He lifted my legs revealing my hole and he did something I never would have guessed. He ran his tongue along my opening before he began to finger me, opening me up with one, then two and then a third finger.

He got up for only a second to grab a condom and then lube as he prepared to enter me.

As always, Sonny was slow and easy entering me and eased into a good rhythm.

Sonny leaned over me until we locked lips as he continued to move in and out of me.

Sonny picked up the pace as I began to stroke my dick to the rhythm of his movements.

Before long he started to explode inside of me and I came on my chest and stomach.

We laid there basking in the afterglow for about 20 minutes smiling, kissing and giggling at each other.

We decided before bed to grab a shower.

We had some fun in the shower as I gave Sonny a bj and I jerked off.

His legs began to buckle as he exploded in my mouth and I shot my load on the shower floor.

We finished our shower, dried off and then got dressed in our pj's.

We got under the covers and cuddled.

"Ya know babe, you always know how to make me feel better when I'm feeling down." I said looking at Sonny.

He kissed me and said, "It's because I know you better than anyone."

It is true. Sonny does know me better than anyone. As for my family, grandma Marlena knows me best. I have a lot of people who love me, but Sonny's is by far the best and most special of all.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Sonny asked me after a couple minutes of silence.

"How special you are to me and your love for me is." I said.

We kissed again, until we had to separate to catch our breathes.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Sonny asked me.

"Yeah, babe, I'm pretty tired." I said.

Sonny leaned over to switch off the light and then we laid down looking at each other until we both fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
